Back to the Beginning Ashes to Ashes 2010
by spooksfan08
Summary: Alex doesn't like being stuck in the Squad Room. The team are chasing a drug dealer that just wont be caught.Gene is getting worried and Alex wont slow down.Will one of Alex' former colleagues just make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Kudos and BBC own Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes**

**Back to the Beginning?**

Alex sat at her desk typing up reports from the last case they had worked on. The rest of the team were out on a drugs raid across town. Alex sighed, she was bored. She really wanted to be out with Gene and the others but knew he'd only worry even more. There was no way she would be allowed to go on a drugs raid, even Ray had started getting over protective. She hated it. Glaring at the last few lines of the report she couldn't help but smile as Annie placed a mug of tea on the desk in front of her.

"You ok?" Annie sat at her own desk, aware that Alex looked a million miles away.

"Yeah, thanks. Just want to get this finished. God I feel so fat" She shifted in her chair as Annie rolled her eyes.

"You are not fat, you're pregnant" Annie smiled as she drank her own tea.

"Um," Alex shrugged. She still felt like a blob. Annie couldn't help but see the irony.

"Three years ago it was you ringing me worried about transferring to Fenchurch. Now look at you. Married to the Guv" Annie laughed as Alex nodded.

"I was not worried."

"Yes you were. You phoned me the night before you left Vice to ask if Gene was as bad as Sam said he was. I was just glad my best friend was transferring from a division you hated." Annie drank her tea as Alex nodded.

"I did hate Vice. Molly was too little and it wasn't long after my divorce was it? Anyway it was you that told me about the Guv being like a bear with a sore head at university. Sam made things worse. What was it he called him? An overweight, alcoholic with an unhealthy interest in male bonding" Alex raised her eyebrows. "After working for that idiot in Vice it really made me think Gene was going to be a total nightmare"

Annie smiled. "So you fell for him when exactly? It was blimming obvious the two of you fancied each other from the moment you arrived" Annie was enjoying teasing her friend. Things had been too serious for a long time. Plus it was a rare occurrence to get the Squad Room to themselves.

"I dunno. It wasn't that obvious. Was it?"

"Yep" Annie nodded, her brown curls bouncing around her head "Well you did practically fall into his arms with in the first five minutes of meeting him" Annie laughed as Alex's jaw dropped open.

"I fainted. It was boiling and my DCI had insisted I dress as a tart. I hadn't even eaten. You know I was due to come here to get things sorted with personnel the minute I finished the case with them. I didn't expect Gene, Chris and Ray to turn up" Alex blushed furiously at the memory.

"You didn't make it easy for him though" Annie laughed.

"Oh and you and Sam got together in such a straightforward way?" Alex raised her eyebrows as Annie nodded.

"Compared to you and Gene yes we did" Annie was giggling as Alex shook her head.

"So, him going back for you when you and the guys were being shot at was the first time you realised you liked him? C'mon Annie!" Alex had forgotten how fat she felt.

"Well, being almost killed does wake you up a bit. Anyway I knew I liked Sam along time before then" She smiled at the memory of them kissing outside the original Railway Arms. It seemed like a lifetime ago, she hadn't even thought of Manchester for a long time. London seemed like home now. She shrugged when Alex didn't answer.

"Wouldn't have followed him down from Manchester if he wasn't the one would I? When this place was put on Special Measures they sacked the previous DCI and DI's. They only wanted Gene but he refused to come unless he could cherry pick his team. I was amazed when he picked us lot. I mean he moaned about how useless we were in Manchester, then he wanted us all to up sticks and head here" Annie laughed at the irony of it all.

"I'm glad you did come. Its nicer being able to gossip in person rather than over the phone" Alex shifted again in her seat.

"You ok?" Annie asked as Gene and Ray stormed through the Squad Room doors. Neither looked happy. Ray threw himself in to his chair as Gene stormed in to his office, slamming the door. Alex and Annie exchanged glances as silence settled across the room. In seconds Gene had threw his coat over the back of his chair and realised he'd heard Annie ask if Alex was ok. He was in the doorway of his office in seconds.

"Bolls? You alright luv?" He was only slightly calmer as Alex nodded her head.

"Yeah"

"You sure? You look, well you don't look fine" He watched as Alex smiled slightly. She was only two weeks away from starting her maternity leave. She'd put it off for as long as she could get away with. She knew Gene was desperate for her to give up work for a while. She knew she'd be bored.

"I'm ok" She smiled reassuringly as Annie made her way back to her own desk as Sharon, Chris and Sam joined the team. No one looked happy.

"Right, you lot. Can anyone tell me what the bleedin 'ell went wrong out there?" Gene bellowed across the Squad Room as Sam rang a hand over his face.

"What went wrong Guv is they knew we were coming. Someone must have told them there was a drugs raid planned" Sam leant on Annie's desk as he spoke. Annie glanced at Sharon who shook her head. The raid had not gone well.

"I know that Ethel" Gene ranted as Sam shrugged.

"Question is who told the little scrots we were going after them?" Gene walked across the room as Alex stood and followed him to the White Board. Gene stubbed his finger against the picture of Arthur Morris. Alex frowned as she looked at the picture.

"It can't be one of us. Who else knows the raid was on for today?" Alex turned and propped herself on the edge of Chris desk. One hand on her tummy she took a deep breath.

"Good question Bolls. I want this scum under lock and key before he can start up somewhere else again. We worked too hard to let the likes of him sell this crap on our turf. Chris, Ray go and feel a few collars, see what the news is about cannabis factories around here. Sharon you and Sam get round the usual snouts, see where he's hiding. Annie, Alex" He stopped as Alex raised her hand.

"I know, go through the paperwork. Find something we haven't seen before. I know" Alex pushed herself off Chris' desk wincing slightly as she did so. She didn't see the worried glances pass between Annie and Gene as she made her way to her desk.

**author's note. I wasnt going to write any more A2A for a while but then I had this idea. Let me know what you think.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I still dont own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars**

Everything is Significant

Alex sat at her desk, files were open everywhere and the computer screen held a number of open window. She buried her head in paperwork and tried not to think how she would rather be out with the others chasing down what few leads they had. She was growing inpatient with the team's lack of progress, she knew Gene was too.

"C'mon Alex" She muttered to herself as she tapped away at the keyboards, pulling up yet another report. "Everything is significant" She sighed as she looked around the empty Squad Room. She really hated being treated differently but she knew why Gene insisted she stayed in the office. The baby was due in six weeks; she was hardly in a fit state to be running after suspects and driving round at top speed. She missed it though; she never really thought she'd miss it as much as she did. She looked around the office hoping that wherever they were and whatever they were up to they'd all be back soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharon sat in the car next to Ray. He was as annoyed as ever, angry that there seemed to be a leek. Information had somehow got to the gang they were after and the drug dealers seemed to be one step ahead. He cursed as listened to Sam and Chris talking on the police radio. Both men as frustrated as he was.

"What really gets me Shaz" He sighed as the young police officer glanced at him. "What really gets me is why anyone would want to put this rubbish in their bodies It just rots you from the inside"

"I know" Sharon sighed "People do strange things to themselves. I don't understand how anyone could do half the things we arrest them for. In my Gran's day they'd have had a slap and been sent to prison for years. Not now" She sighed.

"It's no different though is it? All that flower power and stuff in those days. People still as stupid now. Bloody kids I feel sorry for, they think taking this rubbish makes them something special." He shook his head as Sharon sighed. The sooner they caught the dealers the better it would be for everyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex reread the reports on the raid which had gone dramatically wrong. She was annoyed for the team; they had been so sure they would pick up the Delaney brothers. Now it seemed like they not only had a prolific drug dealer on their patch but someone on their side was feeding them information. She didn't like it. Reading the words Chris had typed up the day before she swore under her breath. It didn't make sense, she knew Chris had been blackmailed into selling out Gene before, but she prayed he hadn't done the same again. The report was full of holes that just didn't make sense. She pulled up another report on the computer screen; a DS at another police station had filed a report on the arrest of the junior Delaney brother a few years earlier when he was arrested for possession with intent to supply.

"No, oh please no" She tapped her pen on the table in frustration before picking up her mobile to ring Gene.

"C'mon c'mon answer" She continued to tap the pen against the desk as she waited for Gene to answer before throwing the pen in temper when she heard his mobile go to answer phone.

"This is Gene Hunt. Leave a message" There was a beep as Alex debated leaving him a message she decided he had to see what she had found.

"Gene, it's me. What is the point of having a mobile phone if you don't have it turned on? I've found something. Ring me as soon as" She put the phone on the desk before trying to ring Annie and then Sam. She continually got the same answer phone message.

"Where are you?" Alex muttered as she looked at the clock. It was still early, only just turning 12 o clock. She desperately wanted to speak to Gene or at least one of the team. The fact that all the phones she tried kept going to answer phone was starting to worry her. Sighing she pushed herself out of the chair and headed towards the front office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was not a happy man. He didn't like leaving Alex in the office on her own, he always had a sneaking suspicion that she would decide she was more use in the field and slope off on her own. He also missed having her by his side when they went after suspects. She kept him level headed in a way Sam or Ray never could.

"What are we missing Sammy boy?" Gene muttered as Sam looked around the warehouse.

"This is definitely where we were told they would be." Sam didn't like it. He thought they were being played for fools. He rubbed his eyes as he grew accustomed to the dark. The miserable and damp warehouse didn't seem the logical place to house a cannabis factory but Sam supposed it seemed as good as place as any to act as a distribution centre. He sighed as Gene walked away slightly as he spoke in to his radio.

"Annie any news?" His voice was clipped as he walked further and further in to the shadows. Sam had gone quiet in the opposite corner of the warehouse. Gene tapped the radio as Annie failed to reply.

"DS Tyler answer me" He spoke again "Ray? Chris? Grainger? Any of you hearing this?" Gene suddenly realised there may be a problem with the signal as he turned and walked back in to the middle of the warehouse, although with Annie's gift of walking off and finding trouble he didn't doubt for a second there may be more to radio silence than a flat battery or poor signal. He was beginning to get worried. He didn't like not being able to locate any of his team. For the first time since he had insisted Alex stayed on desk duty he was pleased she wasn't around.

"Er, Guv?" Sam startled him from his thoughts as he spoke quietly.

"What is it Tyler?" Gene tried not to think of his wife or where the rest of his team may have been hiding.

"I think we have a problem" Sam raised his hands in the air as the younger Delaney brother emerged from the shadows holding a shot gun.

"Yeah, looks like" Gene muttered. He shot Sam a filthy look as he walked towards the gun man.

"Arthur Anthony Delaney. Put the bleedin gun down and stop acting like a prat" Gene raised his voice as Sam winced.

"I see the hostage negotiation course they sent you on was worth the money" Sam muttered as he received another dirty look from Gene.

"Tyler, shut it" He turned his attention back to Delaney.

"Drop your weapons" Delaney started as he waved the gun at them.

"Oh shut up" Gene sighed "You been watching too many cowboy, Yankee films. We work for the Met you prat, UK police generally don't carry guns" Gene rolled his eyes, the youth of today never ceasing to amaze him.

"Yeah you do, I seen armed police in the airport" Delaney waved the gun directly at Gene.

"You been in an airport? Blimey they really don't care who they gave passports to do they?" Gene addressed Sam who shrugged.

"Where's the drugs then Arthur? You know why we are here" Gene narrowed his eyes.

"Dunno what you on about."

"What have Jimmy got you involved in now? He's the brains behind all this isn't he?" Gene glanced at Sam as he spoke.

"Jimmy not done anything. You coppers always think he dun somfing!" Arthur shouted as he pointed the gun at Sam.

"Easy" Sam spoke as he lowered his hand. "Where is he? Where is Jimmy? We only want to talk to him" Sam tried to sound reasonable. He heard Gene swear as the gun went off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex walked down to the front desk. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Of all the team it was usually easiest to contact Annie, but even she hadn't been answering the phone. Alex smiled slightly as she reached the desk to see Viv answering the phone.

"Sorry Viv" She smiled as he replaced the receiver "Have you heard from Gene or the others? They should have been back by now" Alex tried to look innocent and unconcerned as Viv shook his head.

"No, not yet" He smiled slightly. He was still getting used to being back. He never thought he would return to Fenchurch East.

"Oh, ok. If you see Gene, tell him I had to go out" She walked towards the door as she spoke, hoping that her hunch was right.

**author's note - more soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**Buses and babies?**

Gene swore loudly as Ray pinned Arthur Delaney to the floor. The gunshot had gone veering off over his head and hit a wooden panel at the back of the warehouse. Ray had his knee in the young man's back. Gene glared at Ray as Annie joined them. Ray nodded towards Sam who couldn't help but smile.

"Ray, your timing gets better and better" Sam shook his head as Ray grinned.

"I aim to please Guv" Ray smiled

"I don't need to know what you and Mia get up to ta very much" Gene raised his eyebrows in mock disgust.

"Arthur Delaney" Ray restrained the man as Annie entered the warehouse. Sharon had stayed outside in the car as Chris called the station. "You are under arrest" Ray pressed his knee a little harder in to his back as Annie carefully picked up the gun as if it might go off at any second. Wrinkling her nose she looked at the gun with distaste as she turned to Sam.

"You two ok?" She saw Sam nod as Gene huffed.

"Get 'im back to the nick. If he dun want to talk to me 'ere he will av to wait till we get to the interview room." He ushered his team back to their cars as Ray and Sam marched Delaney towards the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat in the driver's seat of the Squad car she had signed out. It had occurred to her to ring base again, to at least tell Viv where she was going but if Gene and the others wouldn't or couldn't answer their phones she didn't see what else she could do. They hadn't even told her where they were headed as Gene had thought she'd follow them. Narrowing her eyes she watched as a tall thin blonde woman jumped out of the 4x4 in front of her. The driver remained in the vehicle as the blonde walked towards the pavement. Alex couldn't see who the driver was but she was sure the older Delaney brother was in the driver's seat.

"What are you up to?" Alex whispered as she watched him pull out in to the Fenchurch traffic and drive off. Alex waited a couple of minutes before pulling out and following him. She smiled to herself as she remembered part of her coma dream. Watching the Fenchurch traffic go past Alex sighed.

"Fire up the Quattro" Alex muttered to herself She smiled as she drove off, trying to keep a few cars between her and the 4x4 so that he didn't realise she was following him. Alex heard the police radio crackle in to life; she ignored it knowing Gene would go crazy when he found out that she was tailing a suspect at eight months pregnant. As if on cue a shooting pain shot through her lower abdomen. The second in twenty minutes. Alex cursed; promising herself she wouldn't get out of the car, just follow him until she saw where he was headed and then head back to Fenchurch East.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guv" Viv nodded as Gene and the team walked back through the doors of Fenchurch East police station. Ray still had Arthur Delaney in an arm lock, his wrists cuffed as he was led towards Phyllis to get the necessary details to put him in the cells. Delaney had given up struggling.

"Did you find Alex?" Viv asked innocently as Annie and Gene stopped in their tracks. Annie glanced towards Gene as he walked towards the front desk.

"What was that Viv? She been looking for me?" Gene was automatically worried. He didn't like any of his officers going off on their own, least of all Alex. Especially not Alex, especially not now. He held Viv's gaze as Phyllis spoke to Ray and Sam about the arrest.

"She said to tell you she was looking for you. She had to go out for a bit" Viv glanced at Annie as she sighed heavily while checking her mobile.

"Guv, check your phone. I've got six missed calls. All from her" Annie was annoyed, she had not heard her phone ring once. Gene glanced at his phone and swore.

"I got about the same. What time did she leave? Did she say where she was going?" Gene watched as Annie called Alex's mobile.

"Not long ago. About an hour before you got back. I assumed it was some hospital thing, what with the baby" Viv was worried for the first time. Gene nodded and walked out of the nick. Sam glanced at Annie as both she and Sam followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex pulled the car to a halt behind a supermarket across from the bus station. She could see Delaney park his 4x4 and walk towards the bus station. She leant on the steering wheel of the car and sucked in a lungful of air as another cramping pain shot through her abdomen. Alex narrowed her eyes. This wasn't happening now. She had another month to go. She was at work. Gene wasn't with her. She gritted her teeth as the cramp subsided. Her mobile began shaking as she dug it out of her pocket.

"Alex, where the bleedin 'ell are you?" Gene muttered as the phone went to answer phone.

Alex cursed as the phone stopped ringing before she could answer it. She continued to watch as Delaney met another woman off the bus. She looked roughly the same age as Sharon, wearing an oversized jumper and leggings. The girl seemed pleased to see Delaney as he led her towards the car. Alex started the ignition, ready to follow them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was driving around Fenchurch wondering where Alex could be. Sam tried to ring Alex again as Gene turned the corner and headed towards the edge of town. Annie grabbed her mobile as it rang.

"Thanks Viv" She sighed as she put the mobile back in her jacket pocket.

"What 'e want?" Gene barked as he sped up to avoid the traffic lights turning red. Sam shot him a filthy look as the car just made it as the lights turned red. Gene shot through them anyway.

"A car matching the one Alex took from the station has been found at the bus station" She sighed as Gene turned the car and headed towards the bus station. "But Guv" , she caught sight of his eyes in the rear view mirror. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him the rest of Viv's message.

"It's been abandoned"

Gene swore as he floored the accelerator. He couldn't help but wonder what Alex had found this time.

**author's note. Just a filler chapter. More soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - still not mine, **

Chasing Cars

Alex had left the car, cursing the fact that she couldn't get closer to the 4x4 in the car. She felt like a whale waddling over to the bus station. She intended to wait at the bus shelter close to the 4x4. Alex hoped she would be able to get a better look at the driver. If it was Jimmy Delaney then at least she would be able to ring Gene with a firm ID. Sighing heavily she made her way across to the bus stop hoping that Delaney didn't recognise her. The late afternoon sun burned the back of her neck through the dark jacket she wore making her feel sick and dizzy. Not now she thought to herself as the busses and their passengers filled the station.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gene floored the accelerator. Annie hung on to the back seat as if her life depended on it, thankful that the seat belt she had seemed to cope with the strain Gene continually put the car through. Sam was silent in the front passenger seat as they neared the station.

"Guv" Sam pointed out the car Alex had used as Gene pulled the Audi to a halt behind the supermarket.

"Yeah" Gene got out the car and walked towards the small metro. "Right, no obvious signs that she was forced from the car" He clapped his hands together, not sure why the thought that she had left the car of her own accord didn't appease him as much as it should have done.

"I'll go and talk to the shop manager" Annie headed towards the entrance of the supermarket "See what CCTV footage they have. I'll ring" Sam nodded as she walked off.

"Right Sammy, where is me misses?" Gene looked in the car. It was clear that she hadn't been dragged away. Her keys weren't in the ignition and the door was locked. He tried the handle again; no someone had definitely locked it. He swore as he looked around the car park, remembering a time when Ray had run through wasteland not far from where they stood to find her fighting with a murderer. She hadn't even known for certain that she was pregnant at the time. He was terrified they wouldn't be so lucky this time. Sam had remained quiet as he walked around the car before noticing the buses arriving and leaving the bus station opposite.

"Gene, you don't think she'd have gone over there? I mean this is as close as you could get to park the car. If she wanted to see what was over there then I think she'd have left the car and walked. How long has she been AWOL for now?" Sam sighed.

"Too bloody long Tyler" Gene was not hiding his frustration well. But then Sam was his best friend, he knew him too well to think he wasn't worried.

"Right well. In that case I'm going to see if any of the bus drivers have seen a heavily pregnant woman with dark hair hanging around in the last two hours. You going to join me or are you going to keep staring in to space?" Sam was getting annoyed. Gene nodded gruffly, wishing he still smoked he glared at his DI.

"Lead the bleedin way" He glanced across the car park as he followed Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray sat at his desk in CID. He was concerned about his friend and highly annoyed at the lack of information they had got from the younger Delaney brother. Sharon was typing up the report from the arrest while Chris made tea. Ray stared at the white board on the wall.

"What I don't understand is why the idiot won't say anything" Ray sighed.

"Loyalty to his brother I suppose" Sharon looked up from the computer "I mean, however much that loyalty is displaced the man is still his brother" She shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose" Ray sighed. He knew all about misplaced family loyalty. Chris placed his mug on the desk in front of him.

"Families eh?" Chris sat down "Suppose we should be wondering what it was the Boss found that made her run off like that""Dozy cow should have waited for us" Ray shook his head "I mean in her condition. What the 'ell she thinking of? Trying to give the Guv a heart attack?" Ray shook his head. He was worried something had happened to his friend. He hated to think of what she had got in to this time.

"Yeah" Sharon stood and wandered over to Alex's desk. The files were still open where Alex had left them. "What did she see that we missed?" She sat at Alex's desk and began reading through the files. Ray shook his head.

"I'll ring the Guv; see if they've found anything. Then I'm off to join them. Can't sit 'ere all day twiddling me thumbs" He stood and pulled on his jacket as Chris frowned.

"Shaz? What's up?" He looked across at his girlfriend.

"Oh my God. Ray, look at this" She pointed at the page where Alex had underlined some words.

"Well, she's always telling us everything is significant" Ray smiled. "Bloody Hell, I'm going to ring the Guv"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex watched as the young girl in the 4x4 smiled and chatted with the man she now knew was Jimmy Delaney. Looking away briefly Alex shuddered. The girl in the car with Delaney wasn't much older than Molly. It made her feel sick to think that somewhere this girl had parents not knowing where she was or who she was with. Part of Alex told her to get to the car and head back to the station, another part wanted to go across and slap Delaney. Alex moved slightly as the bus arriving from the other side of London pulled up and began spewing passengers on to the pavement.

"Alex Drake" Alex cringed as she heard her name mentioned. It had been a long time since anyone had referred to her as Drake. It was clearly someone who didn't know she had remarried.

"Sorry" Alex turned and smiled. "I think you got the wrong woman" Alex walked off towards the bus station toilets. She hoped the woman she had worked with three years earlier hadn't really recognised her and believed her lie. The clip clop of heels behind her suggested otherwise.

"No, I remember you" The woman kept following her as Alex finally stopped.

"Look, my name isn't Drake." Alex held her gaze.

"Alex, it's me. Gemma Lane from vice. You were my DI. I heard you had brain damage now but I thought you'd have remembered me" Gemma held her gaze as Alex nodded.

"Look I'm working Gem, I can't really talk now" Alex sighed. She remembered DS Lane all too well. The woman made Alex's life in Vice hell. She could remember talking to Annie about it when Annie and Sam were still in Manchester.

"Working? Like that?" Gemma pointed to Alex's abdomen.

"Yeah like this. I'm pregnant. I've not had a lobotomy" Alex held the other officer's eyes. "Hang on Gem what are you doing here?" It suddenly occurred to her that Gemma was dressed like one of the many women she had arrested in her days in Vice.

"Working. I'm still in Vice. Made DI now" She smiled as Alex nodded.

"Well done. Look" Alex sucked in a lung full of air as another pain shot through her abdomen. "I have to get back to the station. My Guv will be wanting to speak to me" At least that part was true Alex thought to herself.

"Why were you taking such an interest in that black 4x4?" Alex sighed as Gemma kept talking. She really wanted her to shut up so she could get to the car and get back to the station.

"Why were you?"

"Jimmy Delaney is a drug dealer. Also has a nice little sideline in prostitution. He's a pimp" She rolled her eyes in disgust. Alex sighed. She really didn't want to carry on this conversation.

"You should talk to my Guv. Seems there's a cross over in our cases. We want Delaney too" Alex doubled up.

"Bleedin hell Alex. I'm ringing an ambulance" Gemma pulled out her mobile as Alex rested her hand on Gemma's arm.

"No. I'm ok honestly. Braxton Hicks. That's all this is. I had them with Molly. I'm fine" Alex tried to act normally as Gemma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if that's you being fine then I'm Margaret Thatcher" Gemma's Geordie accent was more pronounced as she rang for an Ambulance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene walked towards the bus station as Sam went on ahead. There were various buses leaving and arriving at the station. His mobile phone rang as he reached the curb.

"Hunt" He barked in to the phone.

"DCI Gene Hunt?" Gemma asked. She was stood in the hospital car park as Gene barked in to the phone.

"'Oo the bleedin 'ell is this and ow did you get this number?" Gene was automatically angry and worried. Sam turned and watched as Gene continued to bark down the phone. Ray arrived on the scene with Annie. Annie looked worried as Sam caught her eyes he could see she wasn't happy. She nodded towards Gene keeping quiet while he was on the phone.

"My name is DI Gemma Lane. I'm at the hospital, just outside the maternity unit. Now get your arse in gear and get down here Sir. Alex is about to drop a sprog" Gemma barked back at him, she didn't care if he was a senior officer. Gene went pale as the line went dead.

"What is it Guv?" Ray watched as Sam and Annie shrugged.

"Ray, you three get back to the nick. Alex is in hospital. She's only gone in to labour" He stormed back towards his car. He was worried sick. It was too soon. She still had six weeks before the baby was due.

"Sam, I'll collect Molly from school" Annie decided as she walked towards Ray's car. Ray followed her. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he still had to tell them what Sharon had found.

"Annie, Sharon went through Alex's notes. This Delaney fella is a nasty piece of work. A pimp as well as a drug dealer. She must have found out about that before us" He watched as Sam and Gene reached the Audi.

"Well, I suppose meeting girls at the bus station is as good a place as any for a pimp. Ray, drop me at Molly's school. I'll bring her to the station for now." Annie got in the passenger side of the car, happy that it was Ray driving this time and not Gene.

"Nah, I'll wait for you Annie luv. Don't like the idea of you and that young girl walking round Fenchurch what with scum like him on the streets" Annie smiled. Ray really was softer than the rest of the team thought. Ray shook his head as he headed off towards the High School.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Me wife is in 'ere somewhere" Gene had arrived at the main reception as Sam followed him in to the Maternity Unit. A young blonde receptionist smiled at him. She'd seen expectant fathers arrive in a few states since she had worked there. This one looked even more worried than most.

"Ok love. What's her name?" She smiled as Sam stood behind him trying to catch his breath.

"Alex Hunt" He was agitated. "She's gone early." He looked up the corridor to see a young doctor heading towards him. He knew it was bad news as soon as he saw the receptionist's face drop at the mention of Alex's name. Sam looked up; he didn't really know what to say as the young doctor approached him.

"Mr Hunt?" The doctor lead them to a small sitting room as Gene nodded. He didn't like this; the Gene Genie was always in control.

"Alex is okay. As you say she's gone in to labour early. Only 33 week's gestation. It's early but we are hopeful" Gene glanced at Sam.

"Good, can I see her?" Gene was at the doorway of the small room before the doctor could answer.

"Yes, er if you'd like to come with me" The doctor followed Gene out of the room. Gene stopped for a moment. He suddenly felt sick. The last time he had visited Alex in hospital was when Keats was harassing her and making his life hell. Before then it was when she was shot and he was waiting for her to come out of neurosurgery. For a brief second he felt like his world was ending again. If anything happened to the baby it would kill Alex, shit he thought it would destroy him. He closed his eyes for a moment as he forced himself to act like he always did. He was the Mac Lion, he had to sort everything out. He turned to Sam who was loitering in the corridor, unsure of what he could do.

"Sam, give Annie a ring. Tell her what's happening and to keep Molly with her until I get there. Tell the rest of them to get on with some bleedin work" He walked off down the corridor as Sam smiled to himself. Things were about to change.

**author's note. Sorry for delay in updating. I couldnt get on line. Hope you like this. More soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**1980's baby?**

"Why are you collecting me? What's happened? It's my Mum isn't it? The baby? Gene?" Molly was talking quickly as Annie ushered her in to the car where Ray was waiting for them.

"Look Molls" Annie smiled slightly as the young girl babbled "We'll go to the Nick. Don't worry I'll explain everything" Molly followed her arms across her chest.

"No, I'm not getting in the car unless you tell me what's happened. Gene and Mum would never let me miss the last lesson at school if it was nothing" Molly stepped backwards looking as defiant as ever. She was so much like her mother it was uncanny.

"Ok" Ray got out the car "She ain't a baby Annie. Look Alex is in the hospital. Gene is there with her. Looks like your baby brother or sister can't wait to get here" Molly huffed and got in the car.

"Fine. Why can't I go to the hospital?" Molly pulled her seatbelt on as Ray pulled the car out of the school car park.

"Because Molls, Gene asked if we would take you to the station. So that is where we are going" Ray sighed. He wasn't used to children but he was used to Alex and Gene and figured Molly was just a smaller version of her mother. He wasn't going to treat her like an idiot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am not in labour" Alex hissed as Gene walked in the treatment room.

"Well, you are doing a bloody good impression of it, Bolls" Gene stood in the doorway as Alex glared.

"Shut up" She hissed as another contraction went through her.

"What the bleedin hell are you playing at? Where were you going? Christ Bolls" Gene grabbed her as she doubled over in pain. There was no way she was going to lay on the bed.

"Jimmy Delaney. Our not so friendly drug dealer. Also running girls. Vice are after him regards a prostitution racket. Gene, some of these girls aren't that much older than Molly" Gene watched as Alex took a deep breath. "And anyway, what is it with you? I called you, Annie and Ray. No one answered. What was I supposed to do?" Gene shot her a glare.

"You are supposed to stay in the bleedin office" Alex shot him a dirty look.

"I am not in labour. Braxton Hicks - just like with Molly" Alex felt a little better as the midwife walked in.

"Let me be the judge of that Mrs Hunt" The middle aged woman sighed. The doctor had been worried about this patient since she had arrived. Now the midwife was just getting annoyed with her. Gene turned his back as she examined Alex.

"Well if you aren't in labour I'd like to know what's happened since you seem to be having this baby now" The midwife smiled as Gene suddenly felt very sick.

"Bit early though innit?" He turned to her

"Baby comes when Baby is ready Mr Hunt. I'll fetch the doctor" She was out the door before Alex could say anything. Gene walked across to her as Alex just stared.

"Bloody hell" She whispered as Gene squeezed her hand.

"Yeah"

"Get Sam and the others after Delaney." Alex held his gaze.

"Already on it. Sharon read the stuff you left out on the desk." He winced as Alex gripped his hand. He was tempted to check whether his fingers were broken or not.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gene stepped in to the corridor ready to ring the station. Clenching and unclenching his fist he wasn't sure if Alex had actually broken something in his hand. She was a small woman but deceptively strong. When Alex had first joined them he'd been on the receiving end of a mean left hook. He made his way to the pay phone to ring Sam thinking he would be back with Alex in a few minutes. He couldn't shake the feeling something would go wrong. It was the same feeling he had when Keats was around. Something wasn't right, he wasn't a doctor but he knew something was very wrong. He sighed, he knew Annie and Molly would be at the station now and Molly would be playing up, trying to find out what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie sat in the Squad Room with Molly. The young girl was not happy at having to stay at the station. She was sat in Alex's place with a magazine on the desk in front of her. Occasionally glaring at the phone hoping that Gene or her Mum would ring. Chris walked in the Squad Room as Annie turned round.

"Hiya Molls" He smiled as Molly looked at her.

"Hi Chris" Molly liked the young DC. She knew Gene moaned he was an idiot but he was always nice to her.

"Annie, where's Sam?" Chris continued

"Interview Room one. Him and Ray are interviewing Delaney. Again" Annie sighed. She was hoping they would get the location of the cannabis factory and the older Delaney brother before Gene got back. Annie didn't want to think what mood her Guv would be in.

"Oh right" Chris smiled as Sharon looked up from her desk. Sharon smiled, but she was as frustrated with the case as the others were. Suddenly the phone in Gene's office rang causing Molly and Annie to jump from their seats.

"Fenton CID" Annie spoke in to the phone as Molly glared

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Interview Room was quiet as Ray and Sam sat opposite Arthur Delaney. Ray really wanted to punch him but knew how Sam would take that idea. Delaney stared at the desk like a sullen teenager. Sam waited keen that Delaney would get fed up and break the silence.

"For the benefit of the tape, Arthur Delaney is refusing to answer questions" Ray sighed as he sat back in his chair. What he really wanted to know was what was happening with the Guv and Alex. Sam continued to glare.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gene replaced the receiver on the hospital payphone as doctors rushed along the corridor towards the room where Alex was being looked after. He immediately felt sick, he had a bad feeling since the moment Alex had gone missing. Now he just knew things were worse than he could imagine. A young midwife no older than Sharon stood in the doorway as Gene returned.

"Mr Hunt, please wait here" She looked up at him as Gene tried his best to intimidate her. He wanted to be in the room.

"What's happened? I was only gone two minutes" Gene felt sick as he ran a hand over his mouth.

"We've had to call the crash team. Alex isn't doing very well Mr Hunt. We need to deliver this baby now" She held his gaze, despite her youth she was able to hold her own against Gene. He couldn't help but admire that.

"I need to be with her. She'll want that"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex woke up feeling slightly unsure of her surroundings. The room was empty. Gingerly she touched her hair, there were no bandages or stitches in her head. A second hand reached down and touched her flat stomach. A wave of nausea washed over her. _I shouldn't be this thin _she thought to herself, _not now. _Closing her eyes for a second she raised her left hand. _No wedding ring_. _No I cant be_, _this can't be happening again_. Alex noticed an old fashioned clock on the wall of the hospital room. Tears welled in her eyes as she read the time and date.

09:06 am Thursday JULY 15th 1983.

"NO!" Alex shot up in bed as she realised she was back where she had fought so hard to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat on the hospital chair outside the room as Sam walked up the corridor. Gene continued to stare at the floor.

"We got him. Possession with intent to supply" Sam sat next to him as Gene barely registered his presence.

"Good" Gene sighed.

"How is she?"

"In theatre. Emergency Caesarean. Shit Sam it aint looking good. Something about her blood pressure and the baby being in distress" Gene ran a hand over his eyes as Sam shook his head sadly. Molly and Annie were still at the station. He hadn't told them were she was going.

"Gene" Sam didn't know what to say as Gene ran a tired hand over his eyes. "She's tough Gene, they'll be ok" Gene grunted as a doctor approached them.

"Don't bring our Molls yet. I'll come collect her. Poor kid, if she needs to hear this she needs to hear it from me" He sighed as the doctor got nearer. He just knew it was bad news.

"Mr Hunt" He stood in front of both men as Gene nodded. Sam backed away from them, knowing Gene wouldn't want him to see him upset.

"Alex is doing well. Still unconscious for now but we're moving her to recovery soon. Hopefully she'll be awake in the next hour. I think the trauma to her brain she sustained last year may make her a little slow to wake up" He watched as Gene absorbed the news.

"Right" He nodded. Alex was alive, that was all he had heard.

"The baby" The doctor smiled slightly "You've got a little girl. 5lb 8oz. Absolutely fine. Do you want to see her while we're moving Alex to the recovery ward?" The doctor watched as Gene glanced at Sam. He seemed in total shock, Sam had known him for years and never been so quiet.

"Yeah, yeah lead the way" He followed the young doctor before turning to Sam "Give our Molly a ring eh?" He followed the doctor back in to the maternity unit as Sam smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

Alex continued to stare at the clock on the wall. She couldn't believe she was back there. A nurse had entered the room muttered something about how it was so sad that a young woman like her should end up in the psychiatry unit. How all the talk of husbands and children stuck in 2010 was just plain nonsense. It was 1983, Bucks Fizz were number one in the charts, not Lady Gaga. Infact the lady in the bed front of her was just plain Gaga if you asked her. Alex let the tears fall as the spiteful woman left the room. Just in the back of her mind she was sure she could hear someone call her name. She couldn't see who it was but she was sure there was only ever one person that called her Bolly.

"Wake up you daft bat" Gene was sat next to her in the recovery room. Alex remained silent as Gene held her hand. He knew Molly was on her way. He'd already spoken to her on the phone, she knew she had a sister.

"You should see her Bolls. Best thing we ever done was have her, looks like you. Thank God" He knew he was rambling but he didn't think he was ever going to be in the situation where Alex wasn't answering him again. "All dark hair and chubby too" He smiled as he looked over at the small basnet in the corner of the room. The little girl was sleeping with a pink blanket over her.

"Needs a name though" He smiled as Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"Bolls?"

"Ruby." She opened her eyes and looked around the modern hospital recovery room. Gene nodded.

"After me mam eh? Ok" He smiled as he kissed her forehead "Welcome back Bolly"

"Gene" Alex yawned as the doctor re-entered the room.

"Ah Mrs Hunt. Good to see you awake. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"34"

"Ok, who's this man next to you?"

"Gene"

"Ok. What year is it?"

Alex looked at Gene out of the corner of her eye "Um?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note. More soon. What year is Alex really in? Will they catch Jimmy Delaney? What will Molly think to little Ruby? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. Not mine. Real life sort of got in the way so sorry for the delay in updating.**

Ruby

Gene held Alex's hand as the doctor waited. Alex really wanted to say she was in 2010 but wasn't sure if she really was. Gene waited as Alex paused.

"You ok Alex luv?" He was getting nervous that she hadn't answered.

"Yes. I think. I'm just tired" Alex sighed as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. The doctor nodded. Alex tried to steal a glance at her chart hoping to see what the date on the chart was. Gene noticed what she was doing as the doctor left the room.

"You ok really?" He was worried about her but knew if she fussed too much then she was only going to bite his head off. Alex sighed.

"My brain is still foggy. I just couldn't think of the date" She rested her head back on the pillow as Gene smiled as he watched her.

"It's Wednesday Alex. 21st July 2010, tea time. Me and Molls are having hoops" He smiled as the grin spread across her face. I'm home she thought. Ruby started to stir as Molly and Annie entered the room. Molly ran straight to her Mum as Gene picked Ruby out of the crib.

"Hiya Annie luv" Gene smiled as Molly hugged Alex. She was still slightly overprotective of Alex. Annie smiled at her friend as she hugged Molly back.

"Do you want to meet your baby sister Molls?" Alex whispered in her daughter's ear as Molly hugged her and nodded. Gene walked across to the bed carrying Ruby. He had worried that he wouldn't know how to pick her up but it seemed he was a natural with her. Alex smiled as he told Molly to sit down and put the baby in her arms.

"Ruby this is your big sister" He stepped back as Annie began asking questions.

"Hiya Ruby" Molly whispered as Alex just smiled at her girls.

"C'mon then Annie, what's going on at the station? Delaney spilled the beans yet?" Alex watched as Gene rolled his eyes. Annie glanced at Gene as Alex waited for an answer. She knew he would want to know about the case.

"Sam and Ray were interviewing him when we left. I think he's keeping quiet out of loyalty to his brother. Sharon and Chris have also brought a girl in for questioning. I think she's one of the girls that he's been running" Annie spoke quietly hoping that Molly couldn't overhear her. Gene nodded.

"Tell Sam to get a location for the factory. We need that stuff as evidence." Gene didn't really want to think about work. Alex nodded. She was keeping one eye on the girls and immediately worried when Molly looked up.

"What is it Molls?" She asked

"She needs a middle name. You've got one, so have I. Ruby needs a middle name" Molly seemed determined. She smiled as Gene and Alex seemed to consider her idea. "Doesn't she Annie?" Molly knew she could usually get Molly on her side.

"Right then Molls. Got any ideas?" Gene smiled as Molly pretended to think about her idea. Smiling she nodded. "I think we should call her Ruby Alexandra Hunt" Gene and Alex smiled as Annie stood up.

"Good name Molly" She kissed Alex on her cheek, telling her to look after herself she left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had taken just about all he could of Arthur Delaney. He walked along the corridor towards the Squad Room as Annie returned to the building. He smiled and ran a hand through his short hair as she reached him.

"Any news?" Annie asked as he shrugged.

"Ray wanted to pulverise him. I think you and Sharon should talk to the girl. Had some DI from vice thinking they are getting the case. Told them no chance. We've been after the Delaney's for months. We get first dibs." Annie smiled. Just sometimes Sam sounded like the Guv.

"Ok, I'll dump my stuff and head down to the interview room. How old is she? Susie McDonald isn't it?" Annie sighed.

"Yeah, she's 17" Sam walked along side her.

"Oh my God" Annie wanted to cry for the young girl. Sam smiled at her as he took her hand.

"I know, five years older than Molly. It's disgusting what men like this do. I really want them behind bars Annie" She nodded, her brown curls bounced around her ears "Anyway, how are they?" She knew he was referring to Gene and Alex.

"OK. Alex is shattered. I didn't stay long. Ruby is absolutely beautiful. So tiny. I think Molly is quite smitten with her" Sam squeezed her hand; it was obvious she had a soft spot for the newest member of the Hunt family. "Anyway I told the Guv about you and Ray talking to Delaney." She switched back in to work mode. Sam wasn't quite ready for the change.

"Oh right" He stopped as Annie kept on walking. Her boots beat out a staccato on the tiled floor.

"What is it Sam?" Annie smiled as she realised she had left him behind.

"I was thinking, maybe we should start trying. I've been thinking about it for a while" Sam watched as Annie smiled. She had never really considered having kids. It had never been on her agenda. Now she was 32 she hadn't even felt the biological clock tick that her cousins and other women talked about. She hadn't expected her husband to get broody, especially not after all the trouble Alex had gone through and how it had affected Gene. She walked back towards him.

"Sam" She watched as her husband looked at the floor. "We're at work" He nodded. It was an unwritten rule. Home wasn't discussed at work. It was the only way they could function; remain professional until they got home.

"Yeah, I know" She smiled as she reached up and touched his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"I haven't really thought about it" She knew being honest was the only way forward. "We could talk about it though. And I suppose we could start practising. You know the Guv would go spare if he had two senior officers away at the same time. Alex would have to be back before I went off" She smiled as Sam nodded slightly "Unless of course he drafted Mia in to fill in for me" Annie realised what she had said as Sam closed his eyes. "Oh I didn't mean." Sam cut her off with a chaste kiss on her lips as she began to smile.

"Oi you pair" Ray yelled as he pushed the Squad Room door open. Both jumped apart as if they were naughty school children.

"What?" Sam yelled back as they began to walk towards the door.

"Body washed up in the river. Looks like its Jimmy Delaney"

**author's note. Just a filler chapter. More soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Storm Brewing**

"Dead?" Annie's heels clipped along the tiled floor as she made her way towards the Squad Room followed by Sam. Ray turned as they entered, rolling his eyes.

"Dead as in dead. Fish food, found to be deceased. No longer in possession of a pulse. Cancel milk and papers. Dead" Ray sat in his chair as Sam shrugged off his leather jacket.

"No not fish food" Sharon involuntarily shuddered. "No self respecting fish would be seen dead in that river" Sam smiled slightly as she spoke. He liked Sharon; she had the ability to keep the others on track even when they didn't want to. Annie rolled her eyes as she pushed Chris' feet from the edge of her desk. Sam leant against his desk, he knew with Alex and Gene away it would be up to him to deal with the latest turn of events.

"Do we have a positive ID? Who found the body?" Sam watched as Ray nodded.

"Yeah, old dear walking her dog this morning. Saw something in the river, went an ad a look"

"It's always the bloody dog walkers!" Chris piped up unhelpfully as Sharon shot him a look.

"Post mortem?" Annie asked.

"Going down the morgue this afternoon. You never know we might have some results today. Bleedin great hole in his chest might just give the answer away though" Ray leant back as Sam sighed.

"He was shot? Didn't Alex say someone in vice was after him too? Gemma something? Maybe worth looking at them. See if any of the girls he was running finally had enough and offed 'im" Sam rubbed his eyes. "Chris, you and Sharon see if you can get any more out of Arthur. Annie and me will go to the morgue, see what our resident Quincy can come up with. Ray, you get to tell the Guv what's going on" Ray groaned at the thought of telling Gene their chief suspect was dead. It wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene couldn't quite believe the turn his life had taken. He had been married before but it could never have been described as a marriage made in Heaven. More like made in Hell. He watched Molly talking to her baby sister as Alex yawned.

"Wakey wakey Bolls" Gene watched as she rolled her eyes. Before she could answer Molly looked him directly in the eye.

"Why do you call Mum that? Bolls"

"Short for Bolly" Gene smiled as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Long story Molly. Once upon a time I'd have slapped him for it." Alex watched as Molly's eyes grew wide.

"Not now eh Bolls?" Gene smiled.

"No not now" Both adults looked up as Ray entered the room carrying a large helium balloon with "IT'S A GIRL" written on it in pink. Molly smiled. She had wanted to buy one just the same but Annie had said there wasn't time.

"Hiya, um Guv, Boss" He looked so out of place in the hospital room that even Molly wanted to laugh. Gene dug in his pocket as he searched for change. Molly knew she was about to be sent to buy pop from the hospital canteen. Taking the pound coin from him she walked out of the room.

"What's happened Ray?" Alex asked.

"Er, Jimmy Delaney is dead" Ray waited for the explosion that would certainly come. Gene ran a hand over his eyes. As if they didn't have enough to deal with. "Found this morning. Pensioner walking her dog. Shaz is going to talk to her later on. Dunno what good it'll do though" Ray stood in the corner.

"She might have seen something" Alex was back in work mode. She really wanted to help finish the case.

"How was 'e killed?" Gene knew he'd be needed at the station, he really didn't want to go back there.

"Bullet in the chest. Post mortem results ain't in yet but the bloody great 'ole in his chest sort of gives it away" Ray shook his head.

"Right" Alex stood and began pacing the room. "Ruby and I are being discharged home this afternoon." Ray smiled as the baby began to stir.

"She's a little stunner" Ray finally looked at the baby who seemed to know someone knew was in the room.

"Yeah I'll be back in the office when these two are 'ome. Ray, talk to Jimmy. He's in this up to his neck. I ain't having scum like 'im on me patch Ray" Ray nodded as Gene spoke. The doctor stepped in to the room as Ray made to leave. Gene followed him out in to the corridor.

"Might be worth talking to that girl Alex knows in vice too" Ray was thinking out loud as Gene nodded..

"Yeah DI Gemma Lane. Reckon she knows more than she's letting on. Don't like her much. Ruffle a few feathers over there. See what happens. I'll get Bolly and the girls 'ome and I'll come in the station after" Gene walked along the corridor as Molly appeared carrying a can of pop.

"Hello again luv" Ray smiled at her as Molly held out the change for Gene to take.

"Cheers" He smiled as he took the money from her.

"Meant to say congratulations Guv." Ray couldn't remember when he had seen Gene so calm about everything. Nothing much seemed to phase him these days.

"Cheers, seems it's my lot in life Raymundo to be surrounded by beautiful women" He ruffled Molly's hair as they walked down the corridor earning him a filthy look as Ray smiled.

"Right, I'm off back to work. I'll let you know what happens" Gene nodded as Ray walked back to the car.

"Right you, lets get the others and go home" Molly nodded as she followed her step dad back to maternity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arthur your brother is dead" Annie watched the man in front of her shrug his shoulders. She had expected a little more emotion considering his only brother had ended up in the river.

"And?" Arthur glared at her

"And he was murdered" Sam sighed. They were getting no where fast. Sharon burst into the interview room as Annie spoke in to the tape.

"For the benefit of the tape DC Sharon Grainger has entered the room. Interview suspended at 17:12hrs" She clicked off the tape as Sharon caught her breath.

"Sorry, you need to get back to the Squad Room now." She almost ran out of the room as Sam and Annie followed her.

"Shaz?" Sam rested a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"The Guv is in the Squad Room. It's all kicking off Sam." The younger officer looked terrified.

"What is?" Sharon looked around as Annie looked along the corridor.

"Gemma Lane. That DI Ma'am knew in her days in Vice. She's 'ere says it's her Guv that killed Delaney and now he's after her" Sam swore under his breath as he and Annie followed him through the corridor ready to face whatever storm was brewing for them.

**authors note, more soon x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

"Bleedin ell luv" Gene paced his office as Gemma sat on the chair opposite his desk. "What do you mean your DCI killed Delaney?"

"I mean DCI Hunt that DCI George Morgan put a bullet hole through the man you were looking to arrest. I dun know ow I can make it plainer like" Gemma was desperate for a cigarette. She folded her arms across her chest as ginger curls fell in to her eyes. She looked incredibly young for her age. Gene nodded, he could see why Alex had been keen to get out of Vice. If Gemma Lane was anything to go by he understood why she had ben so desperate to leave.

"You have proof? Dunno 'ow you do things in Vice but these days we need a little thing called evidence. Oain in the arse luv but thats the way it is these days. Not the word of some DI wiv er nose outta joint" He sat in his chair and put both cowboy booted feet on the desk. It was days like this he missed having Alex at work.

"I saw it. I'm an eyewitness." Her Geordie accent more high pitched than ever.

"Alright, alright. Take it down an octave luv, you sound like Ant and Dec on helium!" Gene glared well aware that his team were listening to every word.

"Chris seems to think your life is in danger. What would make him think that?" Gene was grateful Gemma had made Alex go to the hospital but he still didn't trust her. He had heard too many of Alex's stories about her time in Vice to trust Gemma completely. He knew Alex had hated the six months she was in the Vice Squad,

"Well it may be because he bleedin told me if I said anything I'd be the next one to end up in the river" Gemma stared Gene in the eyes as she spoke. She looked more defiant than scared.

"Right then, I think you'd better find somewhere safe to stay" Gene looked up as Ray walked in.

"Dun worry about that Guv, Mia said you can stop at hers for a few days" Ray passed Gene a folder as Gene nodded. "Guv got the personnel file on DCI Morgan you wanted"

"Cheers" Gemma rolled her eyes. She didn't like the bold, brash DCI at the desk in front of her. She couldn't see what Alex had seen in him or how he got such loyalty from the other officers. Even Sam Tyler who had always found it difficult to fit in to a team was happy there. She shook her head as she pointed to the poster on the wall behind Gene.

"Which one are you then Guv?" She smirked as Gene turned to look at the poster Alex and Molly had bought for his birthday a few years earlier.

"The Good The Bad and The Ugly" Gene smiled. He still couldn't believe Molly had searched the internet for it before dragging Alex off to buy it, just because he mentioned that it was his favourite film as a kid. He'd only just started courting Alex in those days. Life seemed simpler then, just them, no coma no Layton.

"Yeah. Which one are you?" Gemma smiled Gene shook his head.

"Lucky for you I'm all three" Ray couldn't help but smirk as he left the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby slept in her Moses basket as Alex curled up on the sofa. She was glad to be home. Molly seemed much more relaxed as she pottered about the living room. Alex flicked on the television as she thought about the case the team were involved in.

"What is Gemma Lane doing wrapped up in all this?" She sighed as Ruby began to stir.

"Mum?" Molly returned to the living room as Alex looked up. "Can Wes come over after school tomorrow? I want him to meet Ruby" Molly bit her bottom lip as she asked. Alex couldn't help but smile. She knew the young boy had a soft spot for her daughter but she liked the lad, even Gene seemed to think he was ok. Poor kid was growing up without a mother, nearly a fate that had fallen to Molly. Alex closed her eyes for a moment as the thought Molly could have been in the same situation as the young lad.

"Ok, as long as his Dad is ok with it" Alex knew Molly and Wes had been inseperable since the start of year 7 and she knew the young boy had really helped her daughter when she was in her coma. She really didn't have the heart to say no.

"I'll text him" Molly grinned as Alex picked up her mobile phone.

"Hello Gene." She smiled as her oldest daughter bounced out the room. She frowned as he spoke.

"Please be careful Gene. If Lane says he did this then he probably did. He's a nasty piece of work Gene." Gene didn't like how Alex sounded so nervous and how scared Gemma had sounded.

"Bolls, there's more to this isn't there? Why did you really leave vice? Did 'e do something that made you want to leave?" He paced his office, glad that Gemma had gone with Ray and Mia while the majority of the team were out chasing leads. Only Annie remained in the outer office.

"I told you Gene. I hated it. I didn't like the DCI or the DI. I didn't like the way they treated the female officers or the Toms we picked up. When the chance for promotion and moving to your team came up I jumped at it" She paced her living room holding Ruby, completely unaware that Gene was across town mirroring her actions. Gene looked towards the outer office as Annie looked up. He suddenly realised Alex told Annie everything. If he really wanted to know why Alex had quit vice he would have to talk to her.

"Ok Bolls. I'll be 'ome in a bit" He sighed as Alex spoke.

"Ok but please Gene, please be careful" He smiled as he heard her speak.

"Always Bolls. The Gene Genie is always ok. See you in a bit" He replaced the reciever knowing Alex had never really told the team why she had left Vice. He hoped Annie held some of the answers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie re read Gemma's statement again. Something didn't fit. She had read the post mortem report again and wondered why no one else on Vice Squad had reported anything about their DCI. She looked up as Gene approached her desk.

"DS Tyler" He smiled slightly as Annie looked up.

"Yeah Guv?"

"Give me one good reason I should believe Gemma Lane. One good reason why I shouldn't report this straight to Infernal Affairs and one good reason why this team should waste any more time on this" He perched himself on the edge of her desk.

"Alex." Annie sighed as she handed him her reports. "That's your reason Guv. Alex"

**authors note. dun dun dun! More soon x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaomer not mine**

**Sieze the Night**

Gene sighed as he finally opened his front door. He was later than he had promised he would be and wasn't surprised to see the lights switched off. He knew Molly and Ruby would be in bed. He had hoped Alex would be awake, he didn't think he would be able to sleep after the revelations that he'd gleaned from Annie Tyler. He made his way in to the living room; it was just light enough to make out Alex's sleeping form on the sofa. He smiled slightly as he shrugged off his jacket before kissing her on the cheek.

"Wakey wakey Drakey" He knew she hated him using her previous name. But it usually had the desired result. This time it didn't. He pushed her hair from her eyes as she remained still in front of him.

"Alex luv" He whispered as he pulled her in to his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He knew she was exhausted but couldn't help but smile at the way she instinctively opened her eyes and wrapped one arm around his neck.

"Nice way to be woken up" She slurred as he put her back down on the bed.

"Go to sleep Bolls. It's ok" He quickly undressed and climbed in bed next to her, aware that she was already in her nightclothes.

"I love you" She muttered as he pulled her to him.

"Go to sleep you daft bat" He kissed her hair as she began drawing imaginary circles on his bare chest. He knew sleep would elude him until he had chance to talk to Alex about what he had got from Annie. He knew she would be furious but it seemed the events of nearly four years ago, before Layton, before Coma's and psychopaths something had happened to scare Alex in to jumping ship from the Vice Squad. Now Gemma Lane's life was in danger he couldn't help but wonder if Alex was in trouble too.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Annie stared out of the bedroom window watching the cars pass in the street below as Sam approached her. She dropped the curtain as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hiya" She smiled as he began kissing her neck. She knew what was going to happen but she really wasn't in the mood. Sam muttered something she really didn't understand as he began planting kisses along her neck.

"Not tonight Sam" She stepped away as Sam dropped his arms to his side.

"Are you ok?" She sighed as he asked. He had been talking about having kids; it was something she had never even considered. The thought scared her, she loved Molly and Ruby but she really wasn't sure if she wanted any children of her own. She loved Sam but she was only just beginning to trust him after anything with Mia. She nodded.

"I'm worried about Alex, that's all. This DCI she used to work for really scared her Sam. You remember how long we used to spend on the phone before we transferred here. Some of the things she told me she never mentioned to Evan or Gene." Sam nodded. He knew Annie and Alex were as close as sisters could ever be.

"I know you're worried. Gemma Lane is safe for tonight. Gene is home with Alex and the girls." He shrugged as Annie ran a hand through her hair. He stepped towards her again. This time Annie didn't push him away as he held her. Instead it was her that clung to him as she buried her face in his neck. It wasn't until he felt her tears on his neck that he realised just how worried Annie was.

"Oh sweetheart" He kissed her hair as she pulled back.

"I'm scared Sam. Really scared" She reached up and kissed him. He knew she wasn't talking about the case. He had to prove that whatever happened he'd be there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gemma Lane was sat on the sofa in Mia's front room as Ray pottered about in the kitchen. She liked the couple that were hiding her but had a feeling there was more to their situation than met the eye. Ray walked in to the living room carrying three mugs of coffee. He put two on the coffee table in front of Gemma before sitting in the arm chair opposite her. It was late and Ray was shattered. All he really wanted to do was curl up in bed but he wanted to make sure Gemma and Mia were ok.

"Right then luv" He sipped his coffee as Mia walked in the room.

"I don't like this" Mia perched on the sofa and curled her legs underneath her.

"Me either. Aye Mia man it's really good of you to put me up like this" She drank her coffee as Mia nodded.

"No this DCI you say killed a suspect. I don't like the fact we haven't gone down the proper route. Ray, Gemma we should report this to Internal Affairs. It's the only way" She watched as Ray sighed. It wasn't the first time they had had this discussion. He agreed with her but with the Guv and the others determined to deal with this themselves he didn't know what he could do.

"Aye, he killed him alright. I'm the only witness. We go to Internal Affairs you'll have two victims on your hands. I dun like it either man but listen, it aint just me I'm worried about. He will find me. I'm dead. I just don't want him to find Alex and the bairns" She watched as Mia narrowed her eyes.

"Ray I'm going to bed, emotional blackmail isn't really my thing" She stood flicking her black hair behind her she walked to her bedroom. She really didn't care if Ray followed her.

"Night" Gemma called as Ray rolled his eyes. He knew he was in Mia's bad books. He just didn't know what to do about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sharon reread the report she had taken home. DCI Morgan was a nightmare. He bullied and belittled his team to get results. She had spoken to a few women that had been arrested for prostitution over the years and none had a kind word to say about him. She really hadn't expected them to but what they had to say was worse than the usual dislike for the copper that nicked them. There was fear and anger there too, Sharon didn't like it, and it worried her that people were so afraid of Morgan. Even the officers on his team were wary of him.

"Chris?" She looked up as Chris walked in the room

"Yeah"

"These officers are scared of their Guv. That aint right" She sighed as Chris sat on the bed next to her.

"Well our Guv has his moments" He smiled slightly as Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but none of us are actually scared of him. He looks out for us don't he? I mean this Morgan is a right nasty piece of work. Makes the Guv look like the Pope" She shook her head as Chris took the reports from her, quickly reading the names she had highlighted.

"Oh God" He whispered "The Guv aint gonna like this. Alex is mentioned at least twice in this statement from that Tom. What's her name? Katie Lawrence? She reckons Alex stopped Morgan from beating her up in the interview room. Shit, you reckon the Boss has made an enemy with im?" Chris looked worried as he dropped the report on the bed.

"Yeah I think she has. Two other girls mention DS Alex Drake in their reports. One says she had to step in to stop him hitting them. One report said that the pimp they arrested had to step in to stop Morgan from hitting her. He describes the way she was spoken to as worse than the way he'd treat his 'girls'" Sharon shook her head. She didn't like what she was hearing.

"This was all before she became a DI and came to us. It was years ago" Chris sighed.

"Yeah but it means he had form for being a nasty piece of work. It explains why Gemma Lane thinks he is capable of murder" Chris nodded as he wrapped his arms around Sharon. He had a funny feeling his girlfriend was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex woke to hear Ruby crying. She rubbed her eyes as she pulled the duvet off and sat up. Unpredictably it was Gene that was rocking the baby as he waited for the bottle to warm up.

"Hush up kidda" He whispered to his daughter as Alex stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Your sister got school in the morning and I have to catch a right nasty bugger" He smiled as the baby seemed to calm at his words. "Grub up" He tried to check the milk, before squirting it all over the counter in the kitchen.

"Let me" Alex smiled as Gene turned round to see her leaning against the door frame.

"Ta luv" He let her take the bottle as Ruby once again voiced her displeasure.

"Ok ok, it's coming." Gene smiled. "Blimey I just changed yer bum, if this doesn't quieten you down I'm lost kidda" He took the bottle back from Alex as the baby wriggled.

"Gene you are a natural" She smiled.

"So I'm told. Now Bolly I spoke to Annie. don't have a go at her, she thought she was helping. Why did you leave Vice? I know promotion was part of it but I know that s not all. Talk to me Bolls. Why is Gemma Lane so scared of him? Why do you go pale every time he's mentioned?" Ruby had gone quiet in his arms as she drank her bottle.

"Gene" Alex sighed as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. This was not supposed to be happening, not now.

"Alex, tell me what happened. When you joined us I thought you were as mad as a box of frogs But looking back I think you were scared. You look scared now" He stepped towards her as she folded her arms.

"I didn't think he would find me" Alex sighed "I really didn't think our paths would cross again. Fenchurch is the other side of London." She looked at her feet as she spoke.

"Alex?" Gene was really worried now. Alex was always so feisty and strong. They'd been married nearly two years and he had never seen her like this. Thoughtful at times but never really scared.

"Gene, you're not going to like it. It was along time ago. If Gemma Lane says she's in danger she's right. DCI Morgan makes Keats look like a complete armature. I had to leave before he "She paused. Gene placed the baby back in the Moses basket before crossing the room to her.

"Before he did what Alex?" Gene's voice was low, every word measured as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Alex found an interesting spot on his chest to stare at as he gently lifted her chin so she had to look at him.

"Before he had me killed" She whispered as Gene pulled her in to his arms.

"You're safe now Bolls" He kissed her hair as she wrapped her arms around his chest "You're safe" Gene closed his eyes, determined to stop DCI Morgan and find the drugs factory before anything could happen to the woman in his arms.

**authors note. More soon, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Good Cop/Bad Cop**

Gene was the first to arrive in the office that morning. He had been thinking about what Alex had told him the night before. Sitting at his desk he glared at the file that was open on his lap. It seemed DCI Morgan had a prolific career. The more Gene read the more he disliked the man. He could see why Keats had got under Alex's skin so much. After everything she had gone through with Morgan having Keats breathing down her neck must have seemed like history repeating itself. He threw the file back on to the table.

"And I've been called a dinosaur" he shook his head as he perched his cowboy boots on the edge of his desk. "Bloody 'ell Bolls. No wonder everyone thought you were barking when you got here" He muttered as he heard Sam and Annie walk into the outer office. Both seemed to be a little more subdued than usual. He sighed as he watched the DI and DS take their seats. It was only Sharon that arrived like a breath of fresh air in to the office. He couldn't help but smile as the young DC waved towards the office signalling that she was making tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat on the sofa at home. Molly had gone to school a little over twenty minutes earlier. Ruby had been fed and changed before setting back down to sleep. Alex smiled, she couldn't help but smile at her daughter. Ruby looked like her father. The same piercing blue eyes had stared up from the cot as she had prepared her bottle. Life was so different since she had arrived at Fenchurch East. She couldn't believe she had fallen in love with her Guv, married him and had a child. She knew if he had not got along with Molly she could never have married him. But Molly was happy. She smiled slightly as she watched Ruby sleep. She never would have thought she could be so happy after everything that had happened when she was in the Vice Squad. She sighed as she picked up her mobile phone. DCI George Morgan was a murderer, if he was after DI Lane then there was a chance he knew where she was, where Molly and Ruby were. She had to keep them safe, at all costs. She dialled the familiar number as she thought about what could happen if she didn't ask now.

"Gemma we have to talk" She stared straight ahead as the baby began to stir. She knew Gene would probably go mad, but she had to make sure her family were safe. That was all that mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So" Sam leant on Ray's desk as he spoke "What do we have?" Ray rolled his eyes. It was patently clear what they had as far as he could see. He dropped his pen on the desk, desperately wishing he had a cigarette to smoke rather than a packet of mints.

"What we 'ave is one scared DI. One dead drug dealing pimp and no drugs factory and one corrupt DCI" Ray narrowed his eyes. He hated the fact that there were corrupt officers in the force. He loved his job and his team and hated to think of anyone undermining it. Sam nodded as Annie took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, a load of questions but not many answers. We all read the reports Sam" She jumped as the door to Gene's office slammed open.

"Right" Gene bellowed as he clapped his hands together "You lot!" The whole team looked up as he waited until he had their full attention. Chris braved a glance at Sharon while Annie placed her mug down on the table.

"What Guv?" Sam knew his friend was going to explode at some point. He knew it was just a matter of time. Gene narrowed his eyes.

"Sammy boy" He started "What we 'ave is a man that has threatened at least two police officers, killed a suspect and threatened suspects. You and me are going to talk to 'im. See what the bleedin' ell he is playing at" Sam nodded as Annie closed her eyes for a moment. Things were just about to get interesting. No one batted an eyelid when the Squad Room doors opened. It was only Gene that narrowed his eyes.

"Ever heard of the concept of maternity leave Bolls?" He stepped towards her as she held his gaze.

"Has anyone spoken to Gemma or Mia this morning?" Alex deflected the question as no one answered. "Ray?" She knew he spent most of his free time with the Murder Squad detective. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I left before Mia, not seen her since. Gemma was still in her pit when I left" He chewed the end of his biro.

"No, well I tried to call. No answer with Mia, so I tried Gemma's phone and arranged to meet" Gene watched her. Ray didn't like the way this was headed. Alex glanced at Ruby who was fast asleep in the pram. Annie began to realise what Alex was suggesting.

"You met with Gemma?" She asked as Alex tilted her head to one side. She knew Gene was worried, she knew both he and Annie could see she was scared. She couldn't let the rest of the team see how concerned she really was.

"No, she never arrived. Gemma never misses a meet without ringing first. She was known for it in Vice." She leant against her own desk as Gene grunted. Ray muttered a quiet "oh no" to himself as Chris caught his eyes.

"What Ray?" The young DC asked as Ray ran a hand over his eyes.

"She's dead. I know she is. Last night, we were having a cuppa. Mia wanted us to take this to Infernal Affairs, like. Gemma said she was dead, she was on borrowed time but she hoped Morgan didn't get to Alex and the bairns. I remember she specifically said he would kill her but that she was worried he'd come after you and the kids Alex" Ray felt slightly sick, he had thought she was being paranoid at the time.

"Kids aren't his style" Alex stared at the floor. She knew Gene was staring at her. The implication hanging in the air, that while Alex didn't believe he would go after Molly and Ruby there was a very good chance he would go after her.

"Right, you lot!" Gene barked for the second time that hour "Find DI Gemma Lane. Find DCI George Morgan. No stone unturned, no collar left unfelt. Understand!" He heard a muttering of "Yes Guv" from the assembled officers. Alex continued to stare at the floor, slightly amazed that Ruby had slept so peacefully.

"Bolly, my office" He turned and marched back to his desk, picking up the darts and throwing them at the dart board. She pushed the pram in to his office as the team began to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene threw the third dart as Alex closed the office door behind her. She watched for a moment as he left the dart board and closed the office blinds. The room was instantly darker than before as Gene reached the door which Alex had almost plastered herself to.

"You have to take the girls and go to Evan's" He stood directly in front of her, aware they were the only two adults in the Squad Room. Alex held his gaze. For the first time since she had arrived she could see how terrified he really was. One hand braced against the door frame as he leant in to her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face as she reached up and covered his chin with her paln, she could feel the stubble that was already growing there.

"I am not leaving you" She held his gaze as she felt his free hand cover hers.

"Alex" He paused "Morgan has already killed a man. A criminal yeah, but he killed him. Lane is missing." ALex nodded slightly as he spoke.

"Gene, I am not going anywhere. The girls and I are safer together. We're safer with you" She whispered as she reached up and kissed him. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily as he held her gaze.

"I can't loose you" He watched as she closed her eyes. "You daft bat, I can't bloody loose you" He muttered as she pulled him down in to a kiss. Breaking free she smiled.

"You won't Gene. You won't loose me or our girls. I'm sick of running. I'm sick of being scared of George Morgan. It's time I started fighting back" Gene smiled, he hadn't seen Alex so determined for a long time. He kissed her again as the baby began to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gemma had a headache. She kept her eyes closed, knowing it would be safer for her if she appeared to be unconscious. She struggled to remember anything since she had hung up the phone to Alex. She remembered hearing Ray and Mia talking, the news on the radio but then things were blank. The cold in the room seemed to permiate through her bones as she lay on the cold concrete floor. Terrified she tried to regulate her breathing as she heard the familiar voice of her Guv. The cut glass accent made her want to heave.

"DI Lane" He scoffed as he pulled her towards him by her ponytail. "You really shouldn't have been telling tales out side of school" He kissed her cheek before releasing her. Gemma fell back on to the floor from her sitting position with a sickening thud. She remained silent.

"Gemma, pet" He mimicked her geordie accent "You tell me where I can find her and we can sort this out. Just need to have a chat with Alex first" He waited as Gemma continued to pretend to be unconscious. She could only prey that someone knew that she was missing.

**author's note. Will they find Gemma in time? Will Gene be able to protect Alex? What will happen with Sam and Annie? Where's Mia?More soon x**

**authors note. More soon, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Send in the Clowns**

Ray walked along the deserted street in the middle of Fenchurch; Chris was at his side babbling away. Ray was only half listening as Chris continued to go on and on. Ray was deep in thought; he was worried about Mia and Gemma and nearly jumped out of his skin as his mobile began ringing.

"Yeah" He spoke in to the small phone as Chris leant against the brick wall of the terraced house. Ray looked serious. Chris had no idea who he was talking to but hoped it was the Murder Squad detective ringing back. Ray had left at least a dozen messages on Mia's answer phone.

"Right Guv" He sighed as he flipped the phone shut. Chris waited as Ray turned to him.

"That was the Guv. No sign of Gemma Lane so far. Alex has had a phone call from her" He ran a hand over his face as he saw Chris staring at him expectantly. Chris was as worried as Ray was but he didn't know how to tell anyone. He was just thankful he knew Sharon was safe; she'd remained at the station going through files with Vic and Phyllis.

"So what do we do now?" Chris shrugged as Ray began to walk across the road.

"Back to the station." Ray kept walking as Chris began to jog to keep up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gemma felt sick, she was still on the cold concrete floor of the basement where she was being held. Morgan hadn't been there for a couple of hours and Gemma could only assume he had gone to work as normal. Forcing herself in to a sitting position she blinked as she began to become accustomed to the dim light around her. She hugged her knees to her and thought about how she had come to be in the basement room. The burn from the tazer on her neck ached but she couldn't help but think that if she was in this state then if Morgan had got to Alex things were a whole lot worse for her former colleague. Coughing slightly she walked a few steps to the door opposite her and tried to open it. She cried in frustration as she realised the door was locked. Punching the door in temper Gemma sunk to her knees and sobbed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sammy boy" Gene sat in the driver's seat of the red Audi as Sam turned to him. He knew the Guv was tense. The ride from one side of London to the other had taken less than half the time it should have. Sam was still amazed how Gene had managed to avoid every speed camera in the Greater London area. "We go in there and find out what he is playing at" He went to open the door and paused as he realised Sam wasn't following him.

"How's Alex?" Sam watched as Gene closed the door.

"Stubborn, opinionated, mouthy, bloody gorgeous, same as ever Sam" Gene smiled slightly as he thought of his wife.

"Gene" Sam watched as Gene sighed.

"I dunno Sam. One minute she's determined to enjoy her leave, next minute her psycho ex guv is back in the picture. I just dunno. She says she had to leave Vice. Had to leave." He was worried. Sam nodded.

"She used to spend hours on the phone to Annie when she worked there. I only knew Alex through university and Annie but I never really knew why she left. I just glad we had a bloody good DI joining the team" Sam was worried about his friends. He knew Alex had been frightened during her time in Vice, he just didn't know why. Annie had been told a lot of things in confidence and had never betrayed them.

"Yeah, we thought she was barking though. I was beginning to think all my DI's were bloody insane. I mean you are as mad as a box of frogs sometimes" He narrowed his eyes as Sam laughed slightly.

"Thanks Guv" He opened the car door as Gene followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharon handed Viv a coffee as they opened another set of files. Viv smiled in thanks as he took the mug. Sharon sighed. They had wasted the morning as far as she was concerned. But as Alex said everything was significant. She tried to remember that as she opened yet another file that Viv had seconded from Vice.

"Anything?" Viv shook his head as the younger woman huffed.

"Not yet. Look we will find something Sharon, we will. Before you know if the whole team will be back at Luigi's or the Railway Arms like nothing has happened." He smiled kindly at the young woman as she nodded.

"Yeah 'ope so" She picked up a file and read the title - "June 2007. Investigating officers DCI George Morgan, DI Lloyd Atkins, DS Gemma Lane, and DS Alexandra Drake. Sex Trafficking" She opened the file and shook her head sadly as she read Gemma's statement.

"Those poor girls" She shook her head

"I know" Viv sighed, his stomach had churned with the things he had read in the last hour or so. He knew exactly why Alex had hated her time on the Vice Squad. "There are things missing from this one" He handed the file to Sharon.

"What?"

"Alex's report, page 5. Half of it seems to be missing. It's not written the way she writes. I've read enough of her reports to know." Viv picked up his coffee. He couldn't help but think someone had doctored the report Alex had put in. He didn't know why.

"Oh my God" Sharon whispered as she read the report. "Alex didn't write this. This is nothing like all the other reports. That isn't even her signature on the bottom" Sharon placed the file on the desk.

"Exactly" Viv sighed as Phyllis entered the room. The older woman looked agitated and upset. But then that wasn't really out of character for his friend. "Phyl? What's wrong?" Viv smiled slightly.

"Morgan has phoned. He's looking for Alex" She looked at both officers as Sharon looked aghast. "He knows she's here, he knows she works at Fenchurch East"

"Where is she now?" Sharon picked up her mobile phone ready to ring Annie and Alex.

"I don't know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie walked from the kitchen to the living room carrying Ruby in her arms. The baby was awake and enjoying the attention. Molly sat on the sofa reading a magazine as Alex sat on the other side. Molly didn't realise Annie was there to keep an eye on them.

"So there is no sign of her then?" Alex sighed as Molly raised her eyebrows.

"No sign of who Mum?"

"Oh just a missing person's case we're working on Molls" Annie smiled slightly; she didn't know how much Molly knew about what was happening. Molly rolled her eyes as Alex smiled.

"Would now be a good time for me to start my homework?" She glanced at her mother.

"Yes sweetheart. Thanks" Alex smiled slightly as Molly made a show of retrieving her school bag and heading off to her bedroom. Alex turned to Annie. "Gene thinks I should take them to Evan's until this is all over" She frowned as Annie nodded.

"It is an option" Annie knew Alex would never leave Gene. They were unbreakable. "And no there is no sign of Gemma. Mia has gone to her mum's for a few days. Apparently she is really upset; Ray has left her dozens of messages." She shrugged.

"I'm not going away Annie. I can't run anymore. I really can't. Anyway, who else is going to stop Gene from exploding when they catch up with him?" Alex picked up the remote control and flicked the TV to the music channels. Her heart nearly stopped as David Bowie's video for Ashes to Ashes appeared on screen. She hurriedly turned the channel as Annie looked on concerned. The clown was etched in Alex's mind as her coma dream sprang to the front of her mind.

"Alex?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene did not like to be kept waiting. He leant against the wall opposite the reception desk of the police station in West London. Sam spoke quietly to the young desk officer. He watched as the officer made a few phone calls.

"I'm sorry DCI Hunt. DCI Morgan isn't in today" She smiled sweetly.

"I bet he isn't" Gene glared.

"When will he be back? We really need to speak to him" Sam tried the charm offensive approach on the young police officer rather than just the offensive approach Gene had tried.

"I, er I don't know" She stammered as Gene continued to glare.

"Can you find out where he is today? That would be really helpful" Sam sighed as he tried to ignore Gene. She nodded and made a few more phone calls as Sam smiled slightly. Gene just grunted when she handed his DI a piece of paper. They left the station in silence as Gene took the paper from Sam.

"'ow do you do that? Wiv women?" Gene glared as Sam shrugged.

"Natural talent Guv. Now let's go and fetch Gemma and sort out Morgan"

"Good plan Sammy boy. C'mon" Gene marched towards the blood red Audi as Sam shook his head and followed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Alex sat back on the sofa as Annie took the chair in the corner. She didn't like the way Morgan's return affected her friend. She also wanted to be out looking for Gemma and turning over a few stones. She knew Alex would rather be anywhere else than stuck at home. But Molly and Ruby were the priority now. They had to be Annie reasoned. Both women were startled from their thoughts as Alex's mobile began to ring.

"Hello" Alex gripped the phone for dear life as Annie pulled her own mobile out and began to text Sam.

"Gemma Lane is alive. Call off Hunt and everything will be ok. I'm just clearing the streets of some scum"

"Morgan, what have you done to her? Let Gemma go." Alex stood as she spoke. Annie was aghast as she saw her friend stand and pace the room.

"Now now Alex. I think it's about time you and I settled some scores. You have the wrong impression of me." Morgan spoke calmly as Alex closed her eyes, willing her voice to remain steady.

"What do you want?" She could see Annie's mobile shaking as Sam answered his text.

"You, Victoria Street playground, by St Catherine's Parish Church. 1 hour or Gemma Lane meets the same fate as your precious drug dealer" The phone was dead before Alex could answer.

**author's note. Just a filler chapter. More soon, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer nope still not mine**

**Meeting Place**

Annie was terrified. She knew Alex was in trouble the moment she had hung up the phone. She stood and watched as Alex asked her to look after the girls before grabbing her car keys and leaving the house. Annie sighed as Molly appeared in the door way.

"Where's Mum gone?" She knew her mother well enough to know she just didn't walk out the house without telling them where she was going. Annie looked at the twelve year old girl as she decided what to tell her. Ruby was still asleep in her arms.

"Um, Molls. Alex had to go out for a bit. There's been a bit of trouble at work. I'm going to take you both to Evan's. Then I'll go and see what is going on. Ok?" Annie smiled slightly.

"I'm not going to Evan's. Mum is supposed to be on maternity leave" Molly was defiant "Can't I go to Wes' place?" She really wanted to be near by. Evan lived the other side of London. Before they had moved to Fenchurch Evan had lived around the corner but now it was almost an hour's drive in good traffic. Annie shook her head.

"I know she is. Please Molls, Gene and Alex need to know you and Ruby are safe. Please just do as I ask" Annie watched as the young girl nodded slowly.

"Ok, I'll get my stuff" She turned and ran upstairs as Annie pulled out her own mobile.

"Guv? You are not going to like this" She waited for the explosion that would inevitably come. She wasn't disappointed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the bleedin 'ell is she playing at?" Gene slammed the car door shut as he took his place in the driver's seat of the Audi. Sam was in the passenger seat as he decided it was a rhetorical question and remained quiet.

"I'll try her phone again" Sam decided as Gene threw the car in to gear. He was as worried as Gene was, swearing under his breath as he heard Alex's answer phone kick in for the third time in as many attempts.

"Alex, its Sam. Please ring me the moment you get this message. Thanks" He hung up the phone as Gene took a corner in third gear. The only thing keeping Gene from exploding was knowing Molly and Ruby were safe. He really didn't know what had happened to Gemma and it seemed Alex was missing now too.

"What did Annie say?" Sam tried to think things through knowing that Gene was incapable of thinking straight when it came to Alex.

"She had a phone call. Asked Annie to look after me girls and went out. Annie thinks it was Morgan, she heard Alex talk about Gemma. Look Sam, she's gone to meet 'im I know she 'as" Gene turned the car back towards the station. "Annie has got Evan to collect the girls and she's coming in to work"

"OK" Sam thought "We need to know where she might meet him. Gene London is covered in CCTV. I'll ring Viv see if he can get hold of the footage for Fenchurch. Might be worth looking through" Sam tried to remain calm.

"Yeah" Gene took the traffic lights in and shot through them as they turned to red. "That will take ages"

"Any other suggestions?" Sam was also beginning to loose his patience as Gene grunted and floored the accelerator. Once again Sam wondered how his DCI still had a driving licence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood outside in the late July sunshine wondering if this was it. Morgan really had killed Gemma and she was next. The thought of not seeing Ruby and Molly grow up made her feel sick. She couldn't get the image of young Wes, Molly's friend when he found out his mum was dead out of her mind. She was determined the same fate would never befall her girls. Sighing she stared at the passing cars. If she died today Alex mused, Ruby would never even remember her. She wasn't going to let that happen. She knew her own memories of her parents were sketchy and she had been a little younger than Molly when Tim and Caroline had died. More determined than she had been when she had left the house she glared as Morgan walked up the street to her. It was then she pressed the send button on her mobile phone, just hoping that one of the team had their phones switched on.

"Alex" Morgan smiled. Alex remained silent.

"Aw come on now DS Drake" He watched as she raised her eyebrows. He didn't know she had remarried or been promoted. That had to be a good thing. She held his gaze.

"You wanted to meet. Not me." Alex reminded him. She felt sick as he stood in front of her.

"Yes I did. You left under a bit of a cloud Drake. I have been looking for you. That dozy cow at your nick didn't really help" He stepped closer as Alex felt herself back up against the wall.

"I only came to find Gemma. I stopped being scared of you a long time ago" She held his gaze, hoping she sounded a lot more convincing than she felt.

"Gemma is in a safe place" He grabbed her wrist as Alex managed to slip her free hand in to her pocket. She pressed the speed dial for Gene on her phone hoping that he would answer.

"Not if she's with you she isn't. You never had a problem with Gemma when I was there. Why now?" She widened her eyes as he released her wrist and produced a gun out of his jacket pocket.

"Move." He jabbed the gun in her waist as Alex reluctantly did as she was told.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray yelled across the Squad Room as Sharon and Viv walked in. "Got a text!" Ray announced as Gene pulled out his phone. Everyone had a text saying the same thing.

"Gone to meet Morgan. Victoria St. Back Up would be nice" Gene smiled as he retrieved his car keys.

"You heard the lady!" He announced as he stormed back through the Squad Room doors merely moments after entering them. Sam and Annie smiled slightly as Chris retrieved his jacket. Ray was behind his Guv, hoping that the nightmare was about to end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stared at Morgan as he led her towards the car. She knew that since leaving Vice she had changed beyond all recognition. She smiled slightly, that was down to Gene she thought. Morgan had no idea she had married and had another child. She doubted he knew about Layton and her coma. All she could do was hope he took her to Gemma and hope Gene was aware of what was going on. She turned to face him at the last minute.

"You said if I met you Gemma would be ok. I've kept my side of the bargain" She held his gaze, desperately hoping he couldn't see how frightened she was. He smiled at her as she glared. Her Iphone was still switched on in her pocket; she just hoped Gene could hear what was going on.

"Get in the car" He was dangerously close to Alex. She could smell his aftershave as he reached around her to open the door.

"Where is Gemma?" Alex could feel her heart rate rising, she felt sick as she waited for an answer.

"Get in the car" He snarled "You tried to ruin everything last time. I wont let you ruin things now" He slammed her in to the side of the car, hitting her head. Alex wanted to cry but was determined not to give in.

"Ruin everything? You almost killed someone I saw you. If I wasn't there you would have killed that girl" Alex glared as she felt his grip on her tighten.

"I should have shut you up at the time you little tart" Alex felt the crack across her face as she swore as she felt her head connect with the side of the car. He laughed as she reached up and touched the mark below her hair line. She knew if he hit her again then she would not be able to keep her eyes open.

"Where is Gemma?" She slurred as he pinned her to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene grabbed his mobile from his pocket as they approached the lights. "What does it say Sam?" He couldn't look at him himself and drive. Sam grabbed the phone.

"It's Alex. She is trying to tell us what is happening" He picked up his radio and sent Ray directions.

"Good" Gene answered gruffly as he swung in to Victoria St. Another two minutes and he'd be with her. He sent up a silent prayer he would be fast enough.

**authors note. Will he get there in time? Can the team stop Morgan? More soon x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Driving**

Alex felt sick as the world around her began to spin. She hit the side of the car with a sickening thud as brakes could be heard screeching to a halt. Gene had brought the Audi to a shuddering stop inches away from them as both him and Sam jumped out the car. Alex could feel herself dragged in to Morgan's arms, still too nauseated and dizzy to stop the blows.

"What the bleedin' ell do you think you are playing at?" Gene bellowed as Sam ran to keep up with him. Alex smiled slightly as she heard her husband's Manchester accent drown out everything around him.

"Who are you?" Morgan tightened his grip on Alex.

"My husband" Alex almost whispered in answer to Morgan who seemed suitably shocked by the news.

"Yeah now get yer hands off me mrs!" Gene was not in the mood to negotiate. He wanted to kill Morgan. Sam was glad Ray and Chris were not far behind them.

"No way. There's no way Drake married you. Now piss off" Morgan swore trying to make himself seem the hard man. Sam shook his head. That would never work with Gene. He stepped towards the pair as Sam's mobile sprang to life. Sam reached in to his pocket and retrieved the phone, never taking his eye off Morgan.

"Guv, that was Annie. We have a location for Gemma." He remained calm as Alex began to look pale. Sam wasn't sure if she was even awake.

"Right, get a team over there" Gene really wanted to shoot Morgan but knew even if he had a gun he risked shooting Alex. He could never do that. Not again.

"Annie and Ray are on the way there now with Viv. We'll find her, no problem Fenchurch lock ups are notoriously easy to break in to" Sam tried to keep Morgan talking as he noticed the knife in his hand. Gene nodded.

"Yeah. If anything has happened to Lane then you are up on a murder charge, DCI or not you bloody disgrace" Gene had never felt so scared in his life. Alex looked dead. He was sure of it as he watched to see if her chest was rising and falling. He had to see if she was breathing.

"Gene" Sam tried as Gene felt his fists curl in to balls at his side.

"Bolly, bout time we got you 'ome I think" He stepped closer to the pair as Alex seemed to be able to focus on him slightly. She could feel the knife pressed to her neck.

"Gene" She whispered as Gene saw Sam walk behind Morgan. He only hoped Sam knew what he was doing.

"It's ok Bolls. It's ok"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain started as Ray drove towards the Fenchurch lock ups. Annie was sat in the car next to him, gripping the edge of the chair for dear life. She was glad Chris and Sharon had gone to provide back up for Sam and Gene. She had no idea what the situation was in Victoria Street but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Next left" Viv spoke up as Ray nodded. The micra was faster than any of them had suspected but didn't corner as well under speed as the Audi. As the small car nearly tipped on two wheels Annie made a mental note never to travel in it with Ray behind the wheel ever again.

"Right this is it" She clicked off her seatbelt as Ray brought the car to a stop. He was on his mobile ordering back up as Viv approached the front door of the building. The garage doors looked solid. The iron clearly new.

"Yeah. How do we get in? Any ideas?" Viv stepped back assessing the situation as Annie banged on the door.

"Gem? Gemma? Can you hear me love?" She yelled as she rested her ear against the door. "She's in there. I can hear her. Ray?" She turned and stared as the DS. Ray closed his eyes, aware that he was the senior officer. It was up to him to decide what was to be done.

"We get in there. Break the bloody door down if we 'ave to." Ray was angry.

"Wont have to do that" Viv pointed to a small broken window above the doorway. Annie nodded as Ray realised what she was agreeing to.

"You think you can fit through there?" Ray sounded incredulous.

"I'll have a go. Unless you want to try it Ray? Give us a leg up Viv. C'mon" She walked towards the doorway as Viv followed. Annie waited as Viv got in to position to help her reach the window frame. Ray sighed.

"Just try to open the door from the other side. No bleedin heroics" Ray warned as Annie just smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had Morgan pinned to the floor face down as he trapped his wrists in handcuffs. He was breathing heavily from the exertion of trying to get someone his size to the floor. He was also aware that Alex was eerily silent a few inches away from him.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will…." Sam proceeded to arrest Morgan who was still struggling when Sharon and Chris arrived. Gene seemed oblivious as he leant over the still body of his wife.

"ALEX WAKE UP" he tapped the side of her face as she remained still. "C'mon Alex, wake up" He shook her gently and repeated his order. He was terrified. "ALEX! Wake up you dozy mare, that is an order!" He watched as she remained still on the floor.

"Bloody ell Bolls, I 'eard of sleeping on the job but this is taking it too bloody far" He shook her again as she blinked and moaned. "That's it, good girl" Gene helped her to sit up as she tried to focus.

"Gene" She muttered as she saw Chris and Sam bundle Morgan in to the back of the car Sharon had driven. Gene held her up as she held his gaze.

"You ok Bolls?" Gene's harsh voice was softer than usual and Alex couldn't help but smile as she reached up and touched his face.

"Yeah Guv" She smiled as he pulled her to her feet. The world spun as she leant heavily against her husband. Sharon walked back to the car and opened the doors ready for Gene and Alex. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched her two senior officers.

"Get in the car will you ah er sir, I mean "Chris fumbled for words as Sam shoved the errant DCI in to the back of the Renault.

"Get in and shut up" Sam slammed the door as he made his way back to the drivers seat. He didn't think Gene would be keen on driving the smaller car. Sam was worried about Annie and the boys. Sharon stood next to the bright red Audi as she waited for Gene and Alex.

"Do you want me to drive Guv?" Sharon raised her eyebrows as they approached her "Do I what? You touch my car Grainger and I'll 'ave you back in bleedin uniform before you can turn round" He tried to sound more assertive than he felt. Sharon nodded.

"Only I thought you would want Sam to go with Chris. I just thought you and Ma'am would want to be in the back of the car" She saw how Alex looked a little more alert.

"Let her drive Gene" Alex looked at her husband.

"Be careful" Gene relented and ushered Alex in to the back of the Audi "You are making me go soft woman" He kissed her hair before holding her to him. Sharon drove away as carefully as she could.

Gemma looked up as she saw the decidedly feminine boots of Annie Tyler emerge through the broken window. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"Annie?" She coughed.

"Hiya Gemma." She smiled as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. "Can you stand up? We got to get you out of here"

"How?" Gemma tried to stand up straight but didn't trust her legs to hold out for much longer.

"Help me open this door." Annie pulled the bolt across and yelped as her hand caught on the sharp metal edge. The door didn't budge. "Viv and Ray are out there. They'll help us" She tried to sound reassuring as she held on to her injured hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray waited, wishing he could have a cigarette. He knew Mia hated him smoking. Viv had returned to the car. The Nissan was tiny but he wanted to see if Ray had anything in the boot that could help. Finding a crow bar he waved it at Ray.

"This should do the job" He smiled as Ray began to feel hopeful for the first time since they had arrived.

"Give it 'ere then" He took the crow bar from Viv and tried to lever the door open.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Annie felt the panic rise. She had no idea what was happening over in Victoria Street. She was worried as Gemma had gone so quiet. "Gemma?" She turned as she felt sick. Her hand was throbbing as the blood continued to ooze out along her arm. "Gemma?" Annie watched as the older woman rested her head against the wall.

"Yeah" The Geordie woman whispered.

"You ok?" Annie could hear Viv and Ray coming to help. She sunk to her knees as she the world around her went black.

**authors note. more soon. Is Annie ok? What will happen when Sam finds out? Who's going to deal with Morgan? Where has Mia been? Please let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Over?**

Sharon had never driven so carefully in her life. She carefully parked the Audi in the car park of Fenchurch East, glad to have finally arrived. Gene sighed and opened the back door of the Audi so he could let himself and Alex out. The sunshine glared off the Audi windows as they left the vehicle.

"You tell anyone you drove my car Grainger ..." He started as Alex rolled her eyes. Sharon smiled.

"And I'll be back in uniform before I could turn around. I know Guv" She walked back to the main entrance of the police station as Alex sighed. The August sun was now blazing down on the car park and Alex had a sudden urge to go home and see her girls. Morgan was in custody and Ray and the others had gone to collect Gemma. As far as she was concerned the case was over and she could go back to her maternity leave, although officially she had never come off it.

"Thank you Sharon" Alex smiled as Gene rested a hand on her back as they walked towards the station doors. Sharon beamed as she walked away only to be confronted by Sam as he almost ran in to her. Alex was thinking about ringing Evan to check on the children as she heard a scuffle ahead of her.

"Sorry Shaz" He caught her as he almost knocked her off her feet.

"Sam! Where's the fire" Sharon laughed as he passed her.

"Oi! Nancy! What's wrong wiv you?" Gene had a very bad feeling as he watched his DI run to the parked car.

"It's Annie. She's hurt" He was in the driving seat of the car before Gene reached him. "Ray called, they can't get them out. Annie and Gemma are trapped and they can't get them out. Annie is hurt" Sam was panicing as Gene rested his hands on his shoulders. He pinned Sam to the spot.

"What are you on about?" Gene didn't like what he was hearing. He had a funny feeling things had been going too well. Getting Alex back had been too easy. He waited as Sam pushed him away, determined to get to where Ray said his wife was in trouble. Gene was not going to be fobbed off like that. Alex folded her arms and watched as the two men continued to argue in front of her.

"Sam?" She waited for her friend to answer her. "What did Ray say?"

"Details Sammy boy. Details. And we aint going anywhere in this pile of rust. C'mon" Gene stared at Sam for a moment before silently deciding something and grunting. He walked back towards his own car as Alex sighed before following him. Sam shook his head. He could do without this, since Viv had called his gut instinct had been to get to Annie. Alex took her place in the back seat as Sam got in the front. Gene was already driving out of the car park at breakneck speed as Alex muttered

"Fire up the Quattro" Gene shot her a puzzled look in the rear view mirror.

"Quattro? Me uncle had one of them, cracking cars." He speed towards the lock ups Ray had said they had gone to. He intended on getting his DS back in one piece.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray had managed to make a hole in the door but was having little progress in getting Gemma and Annie out. He had shouted through the gap and was relieved Gemma was still alive. It was only when she told him Annie had a bad cut on her hand and was bleeding profusely that he began to really panic. Ray looked at Viv who just glared at the metal door.

"Gemma!" Viv yelled "We are going to get you out of there" He yelled as he hit the metal frame. Ray walked back to the car as he pulled out his mobile. He knew he had to tell Sam what was going on but his first call was for an ambulance. He didn't like the way Annie had stayed quiet since she had climbed through the window. He didn't know what had happened to the detective but he knew she was rarely quiet. The fact that she was quiet now made him feel sick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie woke to find herself sat on the floor and struggling to see what was going on around her. Gemma had been right; the door wasn't going to budge. Her hand ached but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. She noticed a small amount of light pass through the gap Ray had managed to make.

"Oh Annie man, you're awake. I was beginning to wonder like, if you were" Gemma shrugged her shoulders as Annie groaned.

"I'm fine" She smiled slightly as she tried to pretend the room wasn't moving around her.

"Yeah" Gemma raised an eyebrow "You look like it". A sudden bang on the other side of the door caused both women to jump. Gemma looked up at the gap where Annie had squeezed through.

"I know I'm a bit fatter than you but you reckon if I could climb up and get through that gap, you could squeeze through the hole the lads made?" Gemma was sick of waiting to see if anyone rescued them or worse to see if Morgan turned up. She didn't know she was going to get up to the gap but she was going to give it a try.

"Gemma, how are you going to reach that gap?"

"You got a better idea?" Gemma shouted. The sound of screeching tyres could be heard. Both women stared at each other.

"The Guv is here" Annie stated. Gemma looked at her with wide eyes as she took in what Annie was saying.

"Gene Hunt has found us?"

"Sounds like it, Ray probably rang him. I'd know the brakes on that car anywhere" She smiled as she rested her head back against the wall. She was pleased the others had reached them. She had a feeling that they would need Sam and the Guv if they were going to get out in one piece. She was annoyed with herself; it should have been straight forward. Get in, get Gemma and get out. She was annoyed at herself for getting hurt as she clung to her injured arm Gemma sat down next to her.

"Wish they'd get a bloody move on. Sorry Annie." She looked at the younger woman "I really thought my number was up, and then you got here and I started to hope a bit, you know?" She smiled sadly. "Now, well unless Ray and the others get us out, we're pretty much knackered" She closed her eyes as she heard Ray bang on the metal.

"Annie! Gemma!" he shouted, "Get back from the door. Make sure you are no where near the door" Gemma scrambled to her feet.

"Ray!" She screamed.

"Do as 'e says luv!" Gene yelled. Gemma pulled a now drowsy Annie away from the doorframe.

"Ok!" Gemma yelled. Two gunshots could be heard hitting the lock as Gemma shook her head in amazement. The door creaked open as smoke began to rise from the destroyed lock. Both women could hear the door dragged open as Ray and Sam appeared in the doorway.

"Annie" Sam was at her side in seconds. Gemma squinted in the sunshine as she got to her feet. She was determined to walk out of the lock up unaided, even if her legs did feel like jelly.

"Where did the gun come from Gene?" She smiled as the sunlight hit her. Ray shook his head smiling.

"What is it with you woman? Always bloody questions? Bad as Bolly!" He turned back to see Alex smiling as she walked towards Gemma.

"We got Morgan" Alex stated as she saw Gemma laugh at her husband. "Oh my God Annie" Suddenly all eyes were on her friend as she saw Sam carry his wife semi conscious from the lock up as ambulance sirens could be heard in the back ground.

**authors note. More soon. This is just a filler chapter. Is Annie ok? Is this the last we have heard of Morgan? What about Ray and Mia? Please let me know what you think. I think this is the weakest chapter so I'll be getting on with it soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine**

**New Beginnings?**

The paramedics jumped from the ambulance and ran towards Sam and Annie. She was only vaguely aware of what was going on. Sam was terrified. He looked towards Gemma as the paramedics lay Annie on the stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over her face. Gemma walked up to the pair of them as the paramedic fired off a series of questions.

"How did you cut your hand?" One paramedic asked as Annie muttered something unfathomable in reply.

"She climbed in to get to me. Caught it on a bit of metal" Gemma watched as one paramedic wrapped the bleeding hand in a bandage. "I thought it had stopped bleeding"

"I think she's hit an artery. That wont stop without seeing a doctor." He raised her hand above her head. "She's lost a lot of blood. Her pulse is high and her blood pressure is low" He looked at Sam who looked terrified. "Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her husband" He watched as Annie held his gaze.

"Ok, any medical problems? Allergies? Illnesses? Any chance you are pregnant Annie? We need to know" He smiled kindly at her as his colleague inserted an IV line.

"Allergic to penicillin. Eczema as a kid. Um I think that's all" Sam watched as Annie squeezed her eyes shut.

"Annie?"

"Late" She whispered "I'm late" The paramedic sighed as he saw the shock register on Sam's face. He looked up to see Gene watching them.

"Go wiv 'er Sam" He watched as Sam nodded. "I'll make sure Gemma 'ere gets checked over" Gemma shot him a filthy look as Alex smiled. She knew Gene tended to be overprotective of those people that he felt responsible for. Right then he felt responsible for Gemma Lane.

"Chris, Ray, Shaz, Viv! Get back to the nick. I want a completely watertight case against this monster. No stone unturned. No collar unfelt. Do you understand?" He bellowed as the ambulance containing Annie and Sam pulled away. It was Alex that wandered towards the lock up as her husband shouted.

"Gene" She stated. Hands on hips as she looked through the now decimated doorway. He didn't answer her straight away. She turned to see him deep in conversation with Ray.

"GUV!" She yelled as he looked up.

"Christ on a bike Bolls!" He walked up to her with Ray just behind. "What 'as rattled your cage this time?" She turned back towards the lock up. His words sounded harsh but Alex couldn't help but smile as she saw how soft his eyes her as he caught her gaze. He was still worried about her and she knew he would be worried about Annie and Gemma. It was just the way he was, the Manc Lion felt he had t protect everyone and genuinely believed it was his fault if something happened to one of them.

"I think we found the drugs factory. Or at least the warehouse" She smiled as Rat stepped past her, careful not to stand in any blood.

"Bloody nora, she's right" Ray stepped in as the unmistakable stench of cannabis plants hit him. "Enough 'ere to get half of London high as kites!" He turned and laughed.

"So what has Morgan got to do with the death of my main suspect, the kidnap of a serving police officer, ABH on me Mrs and owning the building where the drugs factory my team have been looking for? More bloody leaks in this case than in Wales on St David's day! Back to the Nick. Ray sort out a clean up team" He turned and marched back to the car. Alex and Ray exchanged glances. She was exhausted. Gemma jumped from her position leaning against the Audi as Gene approached. "And you" He pointed at Gemma "Get Chris to take you to the hospital. You been missing three days, get checked over"

"I'm fine"

"Do as you are told" He smirked as Gemma huffed. Alex rested her hand on her shoulder as she passed her.

"Just get checked over Gem. Please" She watched as the DI followed Chris towards the car. Gene was waiting for her in the Audi as she approached.

"Right Bolls, back to the station." He pulled the car out of the wasteland as Alex rested her head against the back of the car seat. She had missed this, and knew it would be another few months before she was back at the station full time. She wouldn't swap the girls for the world but she had missed Gene driving like an idiot as she cursed him for his carelessness. He smiled slightly as he saw her close her eyes.

"Boring you Bollykecks?" He smiled as she shook her head.

"Never Guv" She opened her eyes. "Never"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat on the plastic chair outside the treatment room where the doctor was dealing with Annie's wound. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands as Chris approached.

"Boss" He sat next to Sam as the DI opened his eyes and turned to him.

"Chris"

"Guv said Gemma had to get checked out. She's in with the doctor now. Not 'appy about it mind, but then she needs a check up" He shrugged as he saw Sam nod.

"She was missing for three days. Alex should be here as well. Morgan knocked her out."

"You know how stubbon Ma'am is" Sharon joined them and handed Sam and Chris coffees. She looked around the waiting room and sighed. Her dark hair hid her eyes as Chris rested a hand on her arm. Sam sighed, he had no idea how Chris had ended up with a girlfriend like Sharon but he was glad that he had. He liked Sharon, she was good for Chris. The three officers looked up as a doctor called for the relatives of Annie Tyler. Sam was immediately on his feet.

"I'm Sam Tyler" He watched as the doctor nodded.

"Would you like to see her now?" Sam nodded as he followed the younger man in to the treatment room. Chris and Sharon hung back as Sam walked away from them. The doctor didn't wait for them to decide to follow, instead pointing out where Annie was and walking back to the nurses station. Sam walked in the room to see Annie sat on the bed with one heavily bandaged arm and one with an IV drip running in to it.

"Hi" Sam smiled as Annie lifted her head from her bed.

"Sam" She raised her eyes to his.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok?" He pulled up the empty plastic chair next to the trolley she was lying on as she smiled.

"I'm feeling ok now thanks Sam" She smiled as he covered her good arm with his hand. "The doctor said I'd caught an artery. I knew it was a nasty cut but I didn't realise how nasty" She shrugged as Sam closed his eyes. "Hey, I'm fine. I'm going to be allowed home in a couple of hours. They sewed me up really well. Don't get upset Sam" Annie freed her hand and cupped his face.

"I just thought, when you were so quiet. I just thought" Sam chocked back a sob as Annie nodded.

"You soft thing" Her Manchester accent was soft as she brushed a tear from his eye. "You don't get rid of me that easily. Where is everyone? Is Alex ok?" Sam nodded as she spoke.

"Yeah, she's ok. I think. She's with the Guv, he's taking Ray to interview Morgan. She only went and found the cannabis factory. Actually you and Gemma really found it." Annie raised an eyebrow as she heard him speak.

"Well, you were sat in it when we found you. That's what the wierd smell was. About 300 cannabis plants. Only they were half dead because someone had knocked the lighting and heating off" He watched as Annie smiled broadly.

"See? I knew I was good for something" She rested her hand back on the bed as Sam smiled. "Go back to work, I'll be out of here soon"

"No. I'll wait" Sam leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She smiled as he pulled back. "Annie Tyler, have I ever told you I love you?" He mirrored her smile as she nodded.

"Once or twice, don't get tired of hearing it though" She smiled. "Good job really, seeing as little Ruby is going to have a play mate in a few months" She watched as Sam initially nodded before he realised what she had said.

"Eh? You? Hang on, your?" He pointed to her abdomen as Annie nodded.

"One night, just one night I forget to take my pill and you get me in this state" She laughed as Sam looked shocked but happy. "Yes Sam, we are having a baby. Now get yourself back to work. Gene will be wondering what on Earth you are doing 'ere" She closed her eyes as he leant in and kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ray walked along the corridor of Fenchurch East wondering what was going to happen when the Guv interviewed Morgan. He knew that something had gone on with Alex and Morgan but had no idea what. He sighed, whenever Alex was in trouble he knew Gene's over protective instincts kicked in to overdrive. He glanced at Gene as he walked along the corridor next to him.

"Guv?"

"Yes Raymundo" Gene was in no mood to humour Ray.

"Morgan is going to know every trick in the book" He sighed as Gene stopped and looked at him.

"Every trick in the book? Ray I don't care if he is in the bleedin' Magic Circle and has rabbits coming out of his arse! He killed a bloke, a scrawny waste of skin but skill. He held Gemma hostage and put his stinking bloody hands on my Bolly! Even Harry Potter couldn't get out of that one. Ray! I am 'aving 'im" He pushed the interview room door open as Ray sighed. He knew Alex would be relying on him to make sure Gene didn't do anything really stupid. He just hoped he didn't let her down.

**author's note. I promise this is nearly finished. Please let me know what you think. Have an idea for a sequel but will finish this one first. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. Not mine**

**Time to Talk?**

Ray sat next to Gene in the Interview Room, the Formica table in front of them had seen better days, the coffee cup rings still marked the table and the tape recorder looked as if it had been thrown around the room a few times. Ray sighed as Gene held the gaze of the man they were interviewing. He could see each was trying to intimidate the other with just a glare. Morgan looked like the cat that had got the cream and Ray wondered if he knew just who he was dealing with. Gene's reputation usually preceded him.

"For the benefit of the tape" Gene watched as Morgan rolled his eyes. "The time is 19:45 Wednesday August 30th. Present are DS Ray Carling, DCI Gene Hunt. The person being interviewed on charges of kidnapping, murder, actual bodily harm, possession of an offensive weapon and possession of a class B drug with intent to supply is DCI George Morgan. He has declined legal representation" Gene's eyes never left Morgan's as he spoke. Ray knew his boss was barely keeping his temper. He glanced sideways at Gene before he spoke.

"You own the lock up" Ray stated rather than asked.

"No comment" Ray sighed as Morgan spoke. Gene clenched his fists.

"Alright Gerogy boy, lets see if you comment on this." He watched as Ray leant back in his chair. He had promised Alex he would try to keep Gene under control. At the moment he didn't care if Gene pulverised him, he wanted to do the same. Morgan smirked.

"You own the lock up. We know that. We do our 'homework. You kidnapped DI Gemma Louise Lane on or around August 27th. You dumped her in the lock up. You then arranged to meet DI Alex Hunt, hitting her with the end of a gun before holding a knife to her throat. We have the knife. We also have a bloody reliable eye witness saying they saw you shoot Jimmy Delaney! Would you like to make a comment on that?" Gene stood slamming his fist in to the Formica table. Ray pushed his chair backwards ready to pull Gene away from Morgan if he had to.

"Guv" He spoke quietly.

"No Ray! I want to hear what this disgrace to the force has got to say for 'imself!" He held Morgan's gaze. Morgan stopped smirking as Ray waited. He knew Gene hadn't lost his temper completely. He knew that when he did there was no way of stopping him.

"See Ray. I read the reports."

"Yeah Guv" Ray continued as Morgan remained silent.

"In those reports I read about a bully, a vile sexist pig. For a minute I thought I was reading my own biography. Only this slimy little excuse for skin made me look like bleedin Father Christmas" He watched as Ray sighed. "So Georgy boy I strongly suggest you answer me questions. Either way you are going to spend the foreseeable future sharing a cell with a bloke who refers to you as Sandy and is waiting for you to drop your soap in the showers!" He slammed his fist in to the table. For a moment the room was quiet as the door slowly opened.

"DC Grainger enters the room. Interview suspended at 20:00hrs" Ray clicked the tape off. "Yeah Shaz" He turned as Gene continued to glare at the disgraced police officer.

"I, er sorry Guv" She watched as he turned to her. His face softened the moment he saw Sharon's face.

"Well, what is it Grainger?" Gene didn't like how pale the girl was.

"You better change that charge of ABH to GBH as regards to DI Hunt" She bit her bottom lip. "She ain't well Guv. Viv has taken her to the hospital." Gene sighed. He had insisted Annie and Gemma go to hospital but he had given in where Alex was concerned. He nodded at Sharon before turning back to Ray.

"See he gets a lawyer, because he is going to bloody need one!" He stormed out of the Interview Room leaving Ray and Sharon to deal with Morgan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie thanked the nurse for the painkillers she was given before walking out of the A&E department. She was still amazed by the events of the day. She rested her good hand on her abdomen, amazed that now she knew she was pregnant she was quite happy about it. Smiling to herself she tried to locate a pay phone to ring Sam when she heard the unmistakable voice of Alex Hunt arguing with her husband in reception.

"Alex?" She walked around the corner as Gene ran a hand through his hair. Annie smiled slightly. Gene looked worried. Alex looked annoyed.

"Annie luv. You ok?" Gene deflected the questioning looks from both women.

"Yes. Have you seen Sam" Annie wondered why they were there.

"Back at the Nick." Annie nodded as Gene spoke. "Alex fainted. She wouldn't see the doctor and now look at her" Gene closed his eyes as Alex shrugged.

"You did what? You just had a baby! You had brain surgery Alex. Just fainting isn't just fainting with you" She watched as Alex closed her eyes as they spoke.

"Headache, that's all. I am fine. Really" She looked at Gene as he sighed. "I just want to go home and see our girls. That's all" Annie nodded as she walked towards the pay phone. Gene ran his hand through his hair as he stepped towards Alex.

"Bolls, just let the doctor check you over" He rested his hands on her waist as Alex sighed. "For me eh? Just let them check you over" He rested his forehead on hers as she nodded slightly.

"Ok Gene" She smiled "For you" He kissed her cheek and pulled her into his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ray wasn't sure what to do. Sam was like a bear with a sore head. He wanted to be with Annie, that was clear enough but he didn't know what else was bothering him. Sighing he rested his feet on the edge of Chris' desk as he watched the others working.

"Morgan ain't gonna talk to no one" Sharon sighed as she passed Ray a mug of coffee.

"No luv. I don't think he will" Ray smiled as he took the mug from her.

"So what we gonna do? Sharon was frustrated as the others were. Sam leant against Alex's desk as he thought about the situation they found themselves in. He closed his eyes as the squad room doors opened. He was expecting to see Gene barge in to the Squad Room. His eyes opened in surprise as Mia walked in.

"Mia!" Ray suddenly knocked his feet off the edge of the desk. Sam and Sharon just stared.

"Missed me?" She smiled as both men just stared.

"Not really." Sharon stated. She didn't like Mia "Ma'am" She added as an afterthought. Ray shot her a look.

"Well, while you lot have been running around after Alex and Gemma. I have been digging. I have got enough evidence and witness statements to help put George Morgan away for a very long time" She smiled as the three in the room stared at her.

"You've done what?" Ray looked as Sam pulled on his leather jacket.

"Got you written evidence from people willing to testify against him" She smiled as Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me, from toms that won't actually get to court? From druggies the Vice Squad picked up? Same people I been talking to" She watched as Mia shook her head.

"No Shaz. We got him. We really have. His wife has given us a statement. We got him" Mia watched as Sam smiled slightly.

"I'm off to fetch Annie. I'll talk to the Guv." Sam walked out the door as Ray stood up.

"C'mon Chris. We gotta talk to Morgan" Ray followed Sam out of the door as Chris wondered what was going to happen this time.

**author's note. Nearly finished. Please let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer Not mine**_

_**Fruitcake**_

Alex walked out of the A&E cubicle relieved that the doctor hadn't wanted to keep her in hospital. She smiled as she saw Gene waiting for her. He was facing the notice board glaring at a poster informing the general public that verbally and physically abusing the nursing staff would lead to prosecution. She smiled as she approached him.

"Gene" She smiled slightly as he nodded to the poster.

"Too right love, should string em up shouting and creating at these people when they are trying to do their job. Disgrace" He turned to her and she saw his face soften slightly as he saw her.

"Didn't you and Sam have a fight in a hospital once?" She remembered Annie telling her about it in one of their endlessly long phone calls.

"That's different" Gene sounded indignant. "We're coppers. And anyway Sammy boy started it" He watched as she raised her eyebrows. "Anyway, that was a long time ago Bolls. Another life. What the doctor say about your head?"

"All in full working order" She smiled.

**"**Still nutty as a fruitcake then Bolls?" He smirked as she looked away.

"Yes" She sighed as he rested an arm around her shoulder. "A bit of concussion, nothing serious." She watched as he nodded.

"Business as usual then Bolls. Right I'll get you back wiv the girls and set about charging DCI Morgan" They walked out to the red Audi as Alex couldn't help but feel relieved to be out of the hospital.

"Where's Annie?" She looked around the car park for her friend. Gene leant heavily against the roof of the car. "Sam collected her ten minutes ago. Something going on there. Sam said we are invited to theirs tomorrow night. You up for it?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Why not?" Alex smiled before getting in to the car as Gene drove away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ray threw his biro on the desk in front of him as Chris looked up. They were all shattered but Ray couldn't help but worry about the statements Mia had given them. She had apparently gone to stay with her mother the day Gemma had been taken. He remembered how she had said she didn't agree with the way Gene and the others were handling the case. He couldn't help but wonder at her motives for helping them now when she had seemed so against them in the beginning.

"You ok Ray?" Chris asked as he looked up from his report.

"Yeah" Ray was thoughtful, he didn't like what Morgan had done one bit but he had a feeling Mia interfering wouldn't have really helped matters. He shook his head slightly, he knew Shaz and Annie really didn't trust Mia. He didn't want to believe they were right.

"'Av you read the statement from his mrs?" He asked as Sharon returned to the office.

"Yeah" She answered "Seems he was as charming to her as he was to all the other women in his life"

"Yeah, it does. I think we got him though. I really think the CPS are going to side with us on this one" Ray smiled.

"I 'ate to say it tho Ray" Sharon perched on the edge of Chris' desk. "If they do its because Mia got that extra statement. That's what'll tip it after all the other stuff. It's independent, she aint nothing to do wiv the police"

"Yeah I got to speak to Sam and the Guv" Ray picked up his jacket, leaving the other two to wonder what would happen next.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat in the parked Audi outside Evan's house. He was waiting for Alex to appear with the girls. Seconds later Molly was throwing the back door of the Audi open.

"Hiya kidda" Gene smiled as Alex appeared with Ruby. Evan waved from the doorstep as they pulled off in to traffic. Ruby slept peacefully in her car seat as Molly stared out of the window as Gene drove. Alex had been amazed that Gene had even considerd allowing a babyseat in the car but she knew it would have to be removed when they were on duty. Chris was too big to fit in the car seat, Gene had reasoned. He glanced at Alex as she rested her head on her arm.

"You ok Bolls?" She sighed. It seemed that was all he ever asked her these days.

"Yes Gene" She covered his hand with her own as they waited at traffic lights. Suddenly the police radio crackled in to life. Gene sighed as he answered it.

"Yes Ray"

"Ah can you get back to the nick Guv? Sharpish like?" Ray leant over Viv's shoulder as he spoke.

"Whats the matter Raymondo? Gene saw Alex glance at him. She was automatically worried. Gene sighed.

"Ah Guv. Mia's brought us some new information. I know you were wiv Alex. Sorry but we really need everyone back here. This guy makes Keats look like an angel" Ray waited as Gene grunted once. Molly was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Who's Keats?" She asked as Ruby continued to sleep.

"No one to worry about" Alex answered a little more sharply than she intended.

"I'll be there when I've dropped Alex and the girls at 'ome Ray. Now don't get your knickers in a twist, whatever Mia has found then I reckon it can wait half hour" He slammed the radio down. There was no way he could have known the worried glances Ray and Viv had exchanged with each other. There was no way they could have told Gene and Alex what was really worrying them when Molly was there to over hear it. Ray sighed as Sam walked in to the Squad Room. Annie was just behind him, her arm still swathed in bandages.

"Ello Annie luv. You alright?" Ray smiled. She nodded as she saw the tension in the two men in front of them.

"What has happened?" She glanced at Sam who merely shrugged.

"George Morgan is still in the cells. His wife gave Mia a statement completely contradicting the alibi's Morgan had given." Viv glanced at Ray.

"So? That's good. We got him" Sam had a feeling he had spoken too soon.

"Yeah we got im alright. Only thing is Mrs Morgan - Gwynyth has been missing for the last thirty six hours." Ray watched as Sam processed the information.

"How did Mia get the statement then?" Annie looked confused and began to wonder if hormones were starting to drive her mad. Sam folded his arms and waited.

"No idea" Ray shook his head.

"How do we know she's missing?" Gene demanded as he walked in to the Squad Room with the doors swinging shut behind him.

"Because we found her. Bullet hole to the head in the canal" Viv filled in the blanks as Gene swore.

**authors note. I promise there is not much left now. Please let me know what you think xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**How?**

"Well that is bloody brilliant that is" Gene tried to control his temper. "Mia got a statement from a woman who had been dead 'ow bleedin long?" He turned as Chris suddenly found his trainers very interesting. For a moment no one answered. They all knew it was best not to argue with Gene when he was in this mood and especially when Alex wasn't around. Evan Sam seemed to be reluctant to speak up.

"Approximately 36 hours Guv. According to the forensic bods. She's been in the water definitely over 24 hours, more like 36" Sharon held his gaze as he grunted. Out of all his team she was the one who never held her tounge. If Sharon Grainger had something to say she made sure she said it.

"Fine so Gwyneth Morgan is dead. We 'av established that. But would anyone like to tell me how Mia got a statement from a dead woman. Is she moonlighting as Mystic bleeding Meg now or what?" He yelled as Ray shook his head.

"I dunno Guv. I just dunno" Ray answered as Sam and Chris exchanged glances. Annie sighed as she watched the men yell at each other. She picked up her bag and began to leave.

"Maybe she got the statement before she died?" Chris asked. He was trying to be helpful but knew the more he spoke the more trouble he was finding himself in.

"I very much doubt it Christopher, if the woman died at least thirty six hours ago, she was already dead when Gemma came to us for help. Either that statement didn't come from Gwyneth Morgan or she spoke to her before she died which means Mia was working this case before we knew about it" He glared as Ray sighed. He had no idea what his girlfriend was up to.

"That would explain why she wanted to go to infernal affairs with everything" Sharon shrugged her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as his wife paused in the doorway. "I need to get some fresh air. I don't know about Shaz but the testosterone in here is making me quesey" She walked out of the Squad Room and headed off to the office where Litton and the rest of the Murder Squad were housed. She intended to talk to Mia. There had to be an explanation and while Annie and Mia had put their differences behind them as much as they could she still couldn't bring herself to trust the woman that had nearly ended her marriage. She rested a hand on her abdomen as she pushed the door open.

"Ah Detective Sargeant Tyler to what do we owe this pleasure? Come to see how some real policing is done?" Litton mocked her as she glared.

"No actually, I'm looking for Mia." She answered sweetly. Annie knew DCI Litton had an attitude to female police officers that was straight out of 1973. It amazed her that this dinosaur was able to remain in office. He glared at her as she waited for an answer.

"She ain't here" He replied. "Hasn't been in all day, called to say her mother was ill and she was going up to stay with her."

"Thank you" Annie replied before getting out of the Murder Squad room as fast as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viv was walking along the corridor to the Squad Room when he saw Annie approach him, deep in thought. He stopped and smiled as she got nearer. He liked the younger women, she was the first one on the team he had got to know when they had all relocated to London and ended up in his station. Annie had made getting to know Phylis much easier.

"Annie is everything ok?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"You were with Ray and the others when Mia told you about the statement yeah?"

"Yeah. She wasn't there long but she said she had something for us. Why?" Viv was genuinely confused.

"She didn't say anything else?"

"No. Like I say, she wasnt there long" Viv had no idea where she was going with this.

"Right. Ok. Um, I wont be long" She ran down the steps to the main entrance. She wanted to run things past Alex before she took it to the rest of the team. She knew Ray and Sam would dismiss her fears as mere paranoia after everything that had happened between Mia and Sam. She had to make them see it wasn't that. Mia had lied to her boss, obtained a statement from an apparently dead woman and left. There had to be an explaination and Annie wanted to know exactly what the woman was up to.

Viv watched her go before walking in to the Squad Room to see the chaos that was all around them. Sharon was on the phone while Ray talked on his mobile. Chris and Sam were going through paperwork while Gene could be seen sat in the office glaring in to space. He seemed to be the only quiet point in the chaos that CID had become.

"Guv?" Viv tapped the office door as Gene looked up.

"What is it Viv?" He watched as his friend walked in.

"Something is up"

"I think we 'ave already established that. Thanks Viv" He almost shouted.

"Yeah" He paused as Sam joined them. "I just had forensics on the phone. They can't seem to get an answer up here" Sam rolled his eyes as he pointed to the main office where all available telephone lines seemed to be used by the team.

"What did they say?" Sam asked.

"The body of Gwyneth Morgan. The post mortem results are back. They said the toxicology reports would not be in until the day after tomorrow" He waited as Sam nodded.

"Go on"

"Seems the woman did die from a single gunshot wound to the back of her head. She was dead when she hit the water" Viv waited as Gene held his gaze.

"Yeah, and?" Sam spoke as Gene waited.

"And she had a fair number of medications in her stomach. The doc said it was Temazepam, Lorazepam and Paracetamol but we wont know if they would have contributed to her death until the toxicology boys get back to us" He leant against the door frame. Sam nodded.

"So, Viv what you are telling us is that Mrs Morgan decided to off 'erself before some bugger ie Morgan did the job for her?" Gene got up from behind his desk and began throwing darts at his beloved dart board.

"Not just that" Viv waited as both men turned to face him.

"Mia told us she spoke to the woman yeah? Only we thought Gwyneth Morgan was dead and had been for a long time. Only the pathologist says the woman they did the post mortem on isnt Gwyneth Morgan" He waited for the explosion that never came.

"How? We had a positive ID" Sam leant against the wall and folded his arms. "The body was a bit of a mess after being in the river for so long but it had the purse on it, with Gwyneth Morgan's drivers licence" He watched as Gene grew very quiet. Both men knew this was the calm beofre the storm.

"The pathologist said this woman couldnt be her because Mrs Morgan is known to have had three kids. The woman in the river had never given birth. Apparently pregnancy puts strain on the pelvis but this woman didnt have that." He watched as Gene nodded.

"Get the team together. I'm going back after Morgan. Sam, you and Annie get me an ID on this poor cow. Where is Annie?" He stared through the window of his office.

"She went out" Viv sighed. It seemed the expression don't shoot the messenger was fitting the situation about now. "Asked alot of questions about Mia." He watched as Sam ran a hand over his face.

"She's gone after Mia" Sam stated. "I know her, she's gone to find her"

**authors note. Who was the woman in the river? Can Alex and Annie get some sense out of Mia and will Gene ever solve the case. Is this story too long? I promise I will finish it soon. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Annie's hunch**

Annie drove through the rainy London streets; she really wanted this case to be over with. The traffic passed her as thought about what she was doing. She knew the woman in the river had died before Mia had spoken to her, but how was that possible? The only thing Annie could think of was that the woman in the river wasn't really Gwynyth Morgan. She sighed as she parked her fiesta in front of Alex and Gene's house. The lights were on so despite the late hour she was hoping her friend was still awake. The rain threatened to soak her to the skin as she rushed up the front steps. Alex already had the door open before she had got to the top.

"Annie? Get in here. What's wrong?" Alex closed the door behind them, glad that both girls were in bed.

"Everything, nothing" Annie shrugged off her coat.

"Is Sam ok? Gene?" Alex knew she was panicking a little and how irrational that was. But while Gene was on his own he was more than likely to get in to trouble.

"Gene is fine. Well livid but fine. It's Mia. I'm being paranoid. I know I am but I think she is more involved in all this with you, Gemma and Morgan than she's letting on. I mean how else would he know where Gemma was? No one outside of CID knew she was staying with Ray and Mia" Annie glanced at her feet as Alex folded your arms.

"George Morgan is a dangerous man" Alex sighed. "We established that" Annie nodded. "But what you are saying is what if Mia told him where we were hiding Gemma? What if he had inside information? If he did why didn't he know my name is Hunt now not Drake?"

"I dunno" Annie crossed and sat down on the sofa. She looked utterly defeated. Alex stared at her.

"You are telling me you think Mia is in on this? That's right isn't it Annie?" Alex knew she was giving her best friend a hard time but she had to make her see that what she was suggesting and how serious it was.

"I'm sorry Alex. I shouldn't have come here" Annie was back on her feet as Alex stepped in to the door way.

"Yes you should" She watched as the shorter woman grabbed her coat. "Look Mia has got form, we know that. But before we do anything we have to talk to her."

"I spoke to Litton. He said her mum was ill and she was looking after her. The only thing is she was in the station today" Annie sighed as Alex frowned.

"Her mum still lives in Sleaford doesn't she?" Alex spoke quietly; she didn't want to wake her girls. "If she is playing the dutiful daughter how on Earth can she be at the station telling Ray and Gene that she took a statement from a dead woman?" Alex frowned. "I'll call her, it'll look weird if you ring her" Annie nodded as Alex picked up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat at his desk considering the case so far. He had to talk to Mia but he also had to interview Morgan. The time was coming to either charge or release him. He was not happy. It was times like this that he missed having Alex at work with him. Sam walked in to his office.

"Guv, the tox reports are in" Sam held his gaze.

"Ok Sammy boy. What killed our mystery woman? Bullet in the 'ead or the drugs?"

"The bullet definitely but the medications in her system were enough to sedate her, if not kill her. No nearer getting an accurate ID. Ray has put a search out for all women aged between 40 and 55 that are missing. We'll have to wait and see what that pulls up" He sighed as Gene nodded.

"Right. Where's Annie?"

"I think she's gone home. She isn't answering the phone though. Either that or she has gone after Mia" Sam tried not to show how worried he was. Both men knew exactly how Annie always managed to find trouble. "She's left the antibiotics for her arm here, so she'll have to come back at some point"

"Yeah" Gene stood up. "I reckon there is one man that knows exactly who the poor cow in the morgue is. I think it's time we asked him" He pulled the office door open as he walked out in to the main Squad Room as Sam was left to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ray was worried. He knew Mia too well not to think she was capable of doing something underhanded. What he didn't know was why she would help Morgan. Why she wouldn't go to him if she was in trouble. The case of a simple drugs bust had got way out of hand. He watched as Chris and Sharon bickered over some piece of information. He closed his eyes as he thought about how Mia had argued that they should take the case to Internal Affairs.

"Got it" He muttered to himself as Sam and Gene passed his desk.

"What Raymundo? The clap?" Gene glared.

"She was trying to get out of it. The night Gemma stayed with us, Mia tried to get us to report Morgan to Internal Affairs. Yeah?"

"Yeah" Sharon answered

"Because she wanted Morgan caught but her name kept out of it" Ray sighed. "If she found out what he was up to then I think he was blackmailing her. I know she isn't exactly Snow White but she isn't a murderer" He looked at Gene as he considered his words.

"Right Raymundo" He leant against Annie's desk. "Me and Sam are going to get the truth out of Morgan. You find Annie. I got a feeling if we find Annie we'll find Mia. Best of starting wiv me wife. Those two are as thick as thieves." He stood as Sam followed him.

"Yes Guv" Ray sighed as he picked up the phone to call Alex.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Alex answered the phone on the second ring. "Ray?" She raised her eyebrows as Annie stared out of the window.

"Yes, she's with me. No I haven't seen Mia. Look can you tell Gene to come home. As soon as possible." She paused as she glanced at Annie before lowering the volume of her voice.

"No the girls are fine. Just tell him and Sam to get here, Annie isn't well." She hung up the phone as car headlights flashed past the window before being turned off.

"She's here" Annie dropped the curtain. Alex nodded. She just hoped Ray got the message to Gene and Sam before it was too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene had finally lost his temper. He had a dead drug dealer, a thug in custody that didn't seem to care his brother was murdered, a copper that was traumatised, an injured friend and a missing police officer as well as a corrupt DCI to deal with. All this without his Alex by his side, he still couldn't contemplate how he had nearly lost her twice since the case had began. He barely heard Sam speak as he pinned Morgan to the opposite wall of the interview room.

"GUV!" Sam yelled as he tried to separate both men. "He aint worth it"

"It's 'is fault your Annie got hurt, that my Alex was scared. That's more than worth knocking his teeth down his throat if you ask me" He released him as the interview room door opened to allow Viv and Ray to enter the room.

"Guv, Boss" Sam started as both men turned. "Alex called"

Gene closed his eyes briefly. "And?"

"And she has some information. You better get over there, now" Ray tried not to say too much in front of Morgan. "Looks like she found Mia" Sam sighed as he stepped towards the door.

"Looks like it's your lucky day Georgy boy" Gene stepped away and left the room as he slammed the door behind him.

**authors note. Thanks for the reviews, more soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Mia's story**

Gene glared at the road ahead of him. He didn't know what Annie and Alex were playing at. If Mia was involved with Morgan, it meant that because of of Ray she was always one step ahead on them… He glared as he drove through the rain soaked London Streets. Sam stayed silent beside him as he contemplated the same thing. Annie was injured, she was pregnant. Why on Earth was she going off alone? Did Ray know that Mia was potentially double crossing them? All the ifs and what ifs were still circling in his mind as he watched Gene park the Audi a couple of feet from the front door.

"Guv" He glanced at him

"What?" Gene was in no mood to argue. He wanted to get in the house and arrest Mia. He didn't know what for but he had a feeling she was up to no good. He glanced at Sam.

"They must have something on her, to tell Ray to get us here there must be something" Sam watched as Gene nodded.

"Something we missed?" Gene grunted.

"Yeah, but we only thought we had one corrupt copper, not two."

"And we aint found out where Mrs Morgan is and who the poor cow that went for a swim in the Thames really is yet. Sam, I dunno about you but I for one 'av had a bleeding nuf of this case. Dead druggies, Corrupt DCI's, cannabis factories and missing coppers from Vice. Not to mention Bolly and Annie getting in strife. What 'appened to the days when you just nicked some scrote and that was that?" Gene sighed.

"Dunno Guv" Sam smiled slightly. None of their cases had been straight forward. He remembered something about his coma dream. What had he been trying to tell Annie? The devil is in the detail? He shook his head. 1973 seemed a lifetime ago, yet the memories were so real. He knew Annie thought he should talk to his mother; find out exactly why 1973 was so important that his brain had taken him back there. He knew it was related to his father but he wasn't sure what.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie stared at the dark haired woman in the corner. Alex briefly glanced towards the stairs, hoping that Molly and Ruby stayed asleep. She wasn't sure Annie was right; Gene hadn't told her everything about the case. She was certain of that, but she wasn't really sure that Mia was corrupt or had just been led astray.

"What do you want?" Mia dropped her handbag on the sofa as Annie watched.

"I know" Annie started

"What do you know?" Mia flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder as she looked at Alex. She looked genuinely puzzled. For a moment Annie began to doubt herself.

"I know about you and Morgan. I know you said you interviewed Gwyneth Morgan but the woman we think you interviewed died before you say you spoke to her. We know you told Litton you were going to see your Mam. You never got there. Mia, how did he find out where Gemma was? Where Alex was?" Annie held her gaze as Mia sighed.

"You can never understand" Mia looked immediately defensive.

"So" Alex sat on the chair opposite "Explain it to us? Are you in trouble? Does Morgan have something on you?"

Mia closed her eyes, she felt sick. The woman sat in front of her had married the man she had slept with. It had been a one night stand but it had been the day before he had married Annie. _How could she expect the women in front of her to trust her now? _Annie hated her, she knew she did.

"I'm sorry" Mia sighed; no one had heard the key in the lock as Mia spoke.

"What you got to be sorry for then luv? Lying to your boss or perverting the course of justice?" Gene clapped his hands together as he spoke. Alex looked up, relieved to see her husband.

"You took your time" Alex smiled as Gene shrugged.

"Yeah, well sorry about that Bolls. You know what its like" He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes. "What we got 'ere then? Another bent copper?" He turned his attention back to Mia.

"NO!" She yelled as she got to her feet. "No. Morgan told me. He said" Tears sprung to her eyes as Alex sighed.

"Mia" She was on her feet in front of the murder squad detective. "Listen, if anyone here knows what Morgan is like, it's me" She watched as Mia caught her eye. "I know he is a sadistic, vicious man. But right now we have one dead drug dealer and one unidentified woman lying in the morgue. Her family deserve to know what has happened" She watched as Mia nodded.

"Yes I know. If I knew who she was I would tell you" Mia glanced at her feet. Sam closed his eyes. The day was going from bad to worse.

"Don't worry about that, we got forensics working out the who. What we need to know if the why and the when" Sam watched as Mia nodded.

"I don't know. All I know is he said if I didn't hide evidence or tell him where Gemma was then me Mam would be hurt. He said he knew where she was and that if I didn't want the hospital to be on the phone to me about her I'd do as I was told" Mia watched as Gene curled his hands in to fists.

"Right, Mia luv" He watched as Annie and Alex exchanged glances. "If what you are telling me is right, you got to put it on paper"

"Make a statement? You are having a laugh" She sneered. "Sign Mam's death warrant. Not happening Hunt, not in this lifetime. I'd go down as corrupt before that happens" She watched as Gene stepped towards her. Alex could see he was trying to keep his temper. She shot him a warning look.

"Look, that might bleedin 'appen anyway. Now, I aint waking me girls, this gets sorted down the nick. Get in the car now!" He growled as Mia glanced at Annie.

"Go on Mia, we have to get this sorted out. George Morgan is a killer. We need to know where Gwyneth Morgan is and what has happened to her." She stood as Alex smiled slightly. Sam and Annie led Mia to the car as Alex glanced up the stairs.

"You ok Bolls?" Gene lowered his voice as he stepped nearer to her.

"Um? Yeah" She smiled "Just thinking"

"I wont be long, I'll get Sam and Annie to interview 'er. God what a mess" He sighed as Alex squeezed his arm.

"Just be careful Gene. I don't like this. Morgan is clever. He'll twist this given half a chance." She watched as Gene nodded.

"I know" He pulled her in to his arms as she sighed. "He aint going to hurt anyone again Bolls. Met too many like his kind. I aint letting this one go" He kissed the top of her head as she held him to her.

"Please Gene, just be careful" She smiled as he stepped back.

"You know me Bolls" He smiled "The Gene Genie always gets his man" He watched as she laughed slightly.

"As long as I get mine back"

"I'll be fine Alex" He smiled before kissing her cheek and leaving the room, just as Ruby decided to wake up and voice her displeasure.

"Okay, okay" Alex shook her head as she walked towards her daughter's bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Morgan sat on the thin bench in his cell. He knew Gene had enough evidence to put him away for a long time. The fact Alex had married the thug didn't help matters. He sighed. He would have to speak to Mia about her poor intelligence there. It doesn't matter if I go to prison Morgan thought to himself, I'll get my revenge. Alexandra Drake and her husband will pay.

**authors note. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've got one more chapter to go and then I have an idea for another one**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Authors note. Thank you for all the reviews. I really am amazed that so many people have taken the time to read and review my story.**

**Night terrors**

Ruby was still voicing her displeasure loudy as Alex picked her up. The baby was now merely a couple of months old and already taking after Gene. She certainly had her father's temper. Alex smiled as she tried to settle the little girl. Ruby looked up at her through watery eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, it's ok" Alex was unsure who she was lying to, herself or the baby. Probably a combination of both she sighed. "Ruby Hunt you have been bathed, you have been changed and fed less than two hours ago. What are you doing awake?" Ruby paused as if considering her mother's words before begining to calm down. Alex hoped Molly had been able to sleep through the noise. She realised that hadn't happened when Molly pushed the door to the baby's room open.

"Is she ok?" Molly rubbed her eyes as her dark hair fell in her face.

"Yes, just grumpy thats all" Alex smiled

"Takes after Gene" Molly smiled back.

"Yes she does. Are you ok?" Alex relaxed a little as Rube began to drift off to sleep in her arms.

"Yes" Molly yawned. "Mum?"

"Back to bed Molls" Alex watched as the young girl paused.

"Is Gene going to be ok? I heard you and Auntie Annie talking. Sam was here too" Molly held her mother's gaze as Alex nodded.

"Yes they were. It's something to do with work. So no need for you to worry. Gene will be fine, he always is isn't he?" She thought of her big burly, fearless husband knowing that he wasn't really as fearless as he liked everyone else to think.

"I was thinking" Molly leant against the door frame as Alex put the baby back in the crib.

"Go on" Alex knew when her daughter had been thinking seriously about something.

"You, Ruby and Gene have the same surname. I dont see my father anymore. Not since Grandma Drake died. Would Gene mind if I started calling him Dad? Would you mind? I just don't like having a different name to everyone" She bit her bottom lip as she watched her mother. Alex was stunned for a moment before smiling.

"Is that what you want? Really?"

"Yes" Molly nodded solomly. "I want Gene to be my dad. My proper dad"

"You want him to adopt you? We would have to find your dad and ask his permission, that's the law" Alex knew Molly would think twice before looking to contact her biological father. Alex wasn't even sure she knew where to look.

"I know, I asked Uncle Evan." Molly really had done her research, Alex was amazed this was the first she had heard of it.

"Ok, tomorrow when you get back from school we'll talk to him. You can ask him" She watched as Molly stared "He's not going to say no, he loves you just as much as he loves Ruby. The fact you have a different surname means nothing. You are his as far as he is concerned. You know that don't you?" Alex turned Molly by the shoulders and ushered her in to the bedroom. "Now, you have to be up for school in a couple of hours. Get to bed" She kissed the top of her daughter's head as she sent her back to her room.

"Muuum" Molly pretended to whine

"Mollllllllleeeee" Alex mimicked before watching Molly roll her eyes and return to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene wanted to go home. He glared through the windows of his office as he watched Sharon tap away at her computer. The youngest member of the team was one of the most dilligent members. He watched her tap away wondering why Chris didn't take a leaf from her book. He knew there was going to be one all mightly booze up in the new Railway Arms when the case was over, probably preceeded by a meal at Luigi's. He shook his head, the mild mannered Italian really had put up with alot from his team but never ever turned them away.

"RAYMONDO!" He bellowed from his office doors as Ray walked in to the Squad Room. The Detective looked shattered.

"Yeah Guv?"

"Any news on the ID for the poor cow in the Thames?"

"Yes Guv" Ray closed his eyes slightly "She's on the missing person's list. Looks like she was known to us. Ex Tom. Picked up by vice squad at least three times when Alex was working for them. In fact Alex Drake is mentioned as the arresting officer in her file" Ray waited as Gene folded his arms.

"And? Name Raymondo we need a name. I am the poor sod that is going to have to tell her mother"

"She is known by two names. Teresa Ann Lloyd is on her birth certificate. Aged 45"

"45 shit, thats no age" Chris piped up as Gene shot him a glare.

"The other names she went by were Ann Lloyd and Chanise" Ray dropped his note book on his desk as he smirked. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"On the game then. Probably how she met Morgan" Gene leant heavily against his office's doorframe. He missed Alex. She's be coming out with some psychobabble if she was there Gene thought. None of which I would have a hope in hell of understanding. He wondered if Ray knew Sam and Annie were interviewing Mia.

"Yeah. In April 2005 Alex arrested her for running a brothel out of a flat in Bermondsey" Ray sighed.

"I'm guessing Morgan was the senior officer then" Sharon spoke as she finally stopped typing.

"Yeah" Ray sat down. He was exhausted.

"Ok, so that gives us the who and a link between Morgan and her but what is the link between Morgan and Mia? I mean we know he knew Gemma because she worked in Vice. Same way he met Bolly" He watched as the colour on Ray's face began to drain.

"We found her, she's safe" He watched Ray breathe a sigh of relief "She told Morgan where Gemma was"

"She did what? No Guv, she wouldn't" Ray looked at Chris before turning back to Gene.

"She told me and Annie when Sammy boy and I picked her up at my house." Gene knew Ray would be devasted.

"She said he threatened her. Said he's hurt her mother" Gene watched as Ray glared straight ahead. "If its any consollation I dont think she wanted to"

Ray got up and walked out the room. Chris just stared as the phone in Gene's office began to ring. Gene nodded for Chris to go after Ray before walking back to his office. Sharon followed Chris.

"Yes!" Gene barked in to the phone. He glanced at the clock noticing how near midnight it was.

"Guv, problem in cell 1. Morgan just smacked Phyllis round the head and legged it" Gene swore as Viv spoke. "Called an ambulance, she got a nasty cut on her head"

"Shit on a stick I'm on my way" Gene slammed the phone down before making his way out of the office. He hoped Phyllis really was ok. The anger continued to build as he realised George Morgan only seemed to smack around female officers. _Well no more Georgy boy. _Gene thought as he pulled out his mobile phone. If George Morgan was on the run there was only one place Gene could think he would go.

"Answer the phone Bolls. Come on Alex!" He yelled as her mobile went to answer phone.

**authors note. This story has taken on a life of its own. Thanks for sticking with me! Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Dare**

Gene marched in to the Custody Suite as he tried to ring Alex on the mobile once more. Once more he got the familiar message on the answer machine. He snapped his phone shut as he saw Phyllis sat next to Viv holding a towel to her head. She looked pale and was clearly very angry.

"Phyllis luv" He sat on the wooden chair next to her as Viv spoke to Sam. Sam looked worried which immediately made Gene more concerned. "What happened?"

"I was doing my checks, you know. Make sure they are all in where they are supposed to be. Well 'e was in the last cell, making really strange gurgling type noises as I went past. I thought he's done something to 'imself so I open the door. Only to get a smack in my 'ead for my trouble and a boot to my guts. Next thing I know Viv 'ere is ringing an ambulance. For which there is absolutely no need. I'm fine" Phyllis ranted as Gene smiled slightly.

"Let me look" He pulled the towel back as he saw the blood clotted in her hair.

"It's a scratch" Phyllis protested.

"Bog bloody scratch. No Phyl luv I ain't a doctor but that needs a few stitches" He watched as she huffed. "Viv see to it she gets that 'ead of hers sorted" Gene stood up as Viv nodded.

"Yes Guv" Gene nodded as he saw Sam in his peripheral vision. He walked towards the door as he pulled out his mobile. He gave up ringing Alex's mobile and tried the house phone now not caring if the phone woke up the girls, this was more important. "C'mon Bolly C'mon" He muttered as the phone continued to ring.

"Where would 'e go? Morgan I mean?" Chris asked as Ray rolled his eyes.

"Where do you think? You plank? 'Oo 'as he had it in for since we found out about him? 'Ow 'as he had it in for for years?" Ray desperately wanted a cigarette. He caught Mia's eye as Annie and her entered the corridor.

"Oh my God" Mia muttered "He wouldn't. Not with the children there. That's not his style" She looked back towards Annie who shook her head.

"No it's exactly his style" Annie walked past the murder squad detective as Sam grabbed her arm.

"Annie" She rolled her eyes as the paramedics walked in to the station to help Phyllis. It was then they noticed Gene had begun talking very quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello" Molly sat on the top step of the staircase talking quietly in to the phone. She had been woken up for the second time that night by the sound of broken glass and her mother's raised voice.

"Molly, where's Alex?" He paused as he heard the hitch in the young girl's voice "Where's yer Mam luv?

"Please come home now" Molly answered "Dad, please just come home" Gene hadn't missed the fact she had called him Dad. It would have made him smile if she hadn't been terrified when she said it.

"It's ok Molly luv. I'm on me way. Where is everyone?" He needed Molly to tell him exactly what was going on.

"Ruby is in her room. Mum is downstairs. This man has been shouting. He sounds really angry with her. She screamed, then I heard the phone ring" Molly was nearly crying "I was going downstairs but I answered the phone"

"Stay where you are Molly. Promise me you'll stay where you are" Gene kept talking as he motioned for Sam to follow him, heading towards the Audi.

"I'm on my way. Everything is going to be fine"

"Ok I promise. Please hurry Dad" She cried as Gene promised her he would be there as soon as he could.

He closed the phone as he prayed he was in time. He couldn't help but think Molly had said she had heard Alex scream, not that she was screaming or talking now. He pushed his foot and floored the accelerator as Sam hung on for dear life in the passenger seat. Both men knew Ray and the others would be in the car behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had decided to read for a little while and wait up for Gene now that the girls were in bed. She was concerned about Gene, the case was affecting him and she knew he had been worried about her. She closed her eyes as she thought about how the case was affecting everyone and she hoped Gemma was ok. The sound of glass breaking woke her. The room was dark. Alex knew she had left the light on. Carefully she placed her book on the coffee table as she listened. Someone was in the house. She prayed the girls stayed asleep, but she knew Molly was a very light sleeper.

"Hello Alex" She felt sick as she heard the familiar deep voice behind her. Morgan grabbed her hair and pulled her face backwards to meet his. "Didn't think we'd leave things as they were did you? I was arrested for murder Alex. I'm a DCI. Can't have any of that, can I? Can't risk you and that Geordie cow telling tales" Alex was breathing heavily as he dragged her in to the kitchen. She wanted to be sick; the sound of her mobile phone was vaguely registering in the background.

"You brought this on yourself. You killed that woman" Alex leant heavily against the kitchen counter as she spoke. She was glad she was at least out of his grip. She heard the sound of the house phone ringing and couldn't remember where she left it.

"Killed one woman, what's another" Morgan stepped towards her, pulling the kitchen knife he had noticed on the side as he walked towards her. Alex could see no way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gene floored the accelerator as the tyres of the Audi screamed in protest. All Gene could think about was Alex was in danger and his girls were scared. He had no idea what Morgan was going to do but he ignored the radio as Sam answered the message Sharon had sent.

"Armed response are on the way" He held on to the car door as Gene took the corner in to his street.

"Sam, if you think I am waiting for those bloody numpties you got another thing coming" He slammed the breaks on and was out of the car before Sam could argue with him. He could see the sirens and flashing lights of the police cars in the distance. All Sam could do was follow him as Gene ran up the front steps to his house, aware that the glass in the front door had been smashed.

Xxxxxxx

Molly had kept her promise and was sat on the top step as Gene pushed the door open. He put a finger to his lips to make sure she knew to keep quiet. Molly nodded. Sam was behind him and crept up the stairs to retrieve Ruby and lead Molly out to the car. The young girl was terrified. Sam was just pleased Ruby was too young to remember any of the events that were going on around her.

"Come on Molly" He carried Ruby in one arm as he ushered Molly down the stairs. Molly glanced towards the living room as Sam ushered her outside to find Annie and the others waiting for them. Annie immediately opened her arms as Molly fell in to her sobbing.

"It's ok Sweetheart, it's ok" Annie hugged her as Sam handed the baby to Chris.

"Ray, Morgan is in there with Alex. Come round the back of the house. See what's going on" Sam jogged away before Annie could argue. Ray was on his heels before they got to the step.

"Sam, you go round the back. Me and Sharon will go in the front" Sharon nodded as she joined them. It seemed Chris had passed the baby to Annie who was left looking after the children. Molly could be seen still sobbing quietly as Annie comforted her. Ruby slept on oblivious.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gene felt sick. There had been too many times that Alex had been in danger. He didn't know how much more his nerves could take. He couldn't manage life without her. He looked around the living room before trying the light switch. He swore when the light remained out. The room was cast in shadows as he stepped through the remains of what looked like a very unfair fight. A slight noise from the kitchen made his head spin towards it. He was at the kitchen door within seconds as he saw the bulky figure of Morgan advance on Alex, kitchen knife in hand. Anger flared through him as he slammed the kitchen door off it's hinges.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" He bellowed as Alex gasped as she heard her husband's voice. Morgan stopped in his tracks before turning towards Gene. He watched as Gene held his glare, no one in the small kitchen was aware of Sam and Chris slowly and quietly making their way towards the back door.

"Gene" Alex's voice almost broke.

"I warned her, the same way I warned that Gemma what would happen if they crossed me. I don't make empty threats Hunt" He watched as Gene took a step towards him.

"I know you warned Gemma, I know you threatened Alex and Mia. I'm telling you now you move even a bloody inch and you wont be leaving this kitchen" Gene felt his heart almost beat out of his chest. He couldn't look at Alex knowing he would kill the man between them if he did.

"Morgan, you know this can't end in your favour" Alex watched as Morgan's eyes widened in shock as a brick came hurtling through the window. The room lit up as Alex screamed.

**authors note. There really is only one more chapter to go. Then it's on to Christmas fics for the A2A team I think. Thank you for all the reviews. Is Alex ok? What was the scream and can Ray and the others help? Please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Family Man**

Alex screamed as the kitchen illuminated. She heard Gene swear as glass broke around them and the lights were thrown back on. Ray appeared behind Gene at the same time as Sam entered the kitchen, man handling Morgan to the floor as he struggled. The larger man, clearly no match for Sam and Ray who bundled him out of the kitchen as Sharon held the door open.

"Put the rubbish out boys will ya?" She glared at Morgan as both Sam and Ray pulled him through the kitchen door. Sharon rolled her eyes as Chris stepped out the way. She hated corrupt police officers. To her they were worse than criminals. She knew Gene was loud and brash but he cared about his team. He cared about the people they helped. Men like Morgan were a disgrace to the force as far as she was concerned. The fact he was a serving police officer made the crimes he had committed worse somehow.

Alex was leaning against the sink. She felt sick; she was still breathing heavily and felt slightly dizzy. Gene looked over to her; his heart was almost beating out of his chest. He noticed the knife on the floor in front of Alex. He could see how she was trying to process what had just happened; the cream pyjamas she was wearing looked intact. Gene berated himself as he realised he was looking at her clothing for any signs of blood. He shook himself as he walked across the tiny kitchen towards her, aware that he could hear Sharon reading Morgan his rights. Only this time she added breaking and entering and assault to the original charges. He glanced at the baby of the team, immensely proud that the girl had been able to keep her head through everything. He wasn't sure he had been able to keep things together quite so well through the whole case.

"Alex" 

She snapped her head up and met his eye for the first time since he had arrived. She remained quiet as she tried to concentrate on not shaking or crying. Gene was in front of her before she could really think about it.

"Bolly" He tilted her chin so she was forced to look at him. "Come 'ere" He pulled her in to his arms as he spoke. It was then that Alex gave up and let the tears fall as she hung on to him for dear life. He didn't want to let her go but knew the team would be waiting for him. He squeezed her tighter before kissing her neck. He intended on releasing her but Alex clung to him. It was then he realised exactly how afraid she had been.

"How did you know?" She spoke quietly, her words almost muffled by his shirt.

"Molly. Morgan whacked our Phyllis and legged it. I called here and she answered" He kissed her again before stepping back.

"Oh my God, the girls" Alex began to panic as Gene held on to her shoulders.

"Bolly" He paused as she continued to panic "Alex!"

"Gene, Molly and Ruby are upstairs"

"No they aren't. The girls are outside with Annie. They are fine. The girls are ok" Gene watched as she visibly relaxed.

"How?"

"Look, that scumbag hurt Phyllis and legged it. Gave 'er a right smack around the head" Gene sighed.

"I phoned 'ere and our Molls answered, told me what was what" He kissed Alex's hair as she sighed. Molly had saved her life.

"Brave girl" Alex sighed.

"Yeah, her mother's daughter alright. Even got herself and Ruby out. Helped Sam, she called me dad"

"Oh she told me she wanted to, is that ok?"

"More than ok Bolls" He smiled as they made their way out of the kitchen. "More than ok"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Morgan continued to struggle with Sam and Ray as they got nearer to Chris' car. Chris looked up to see Molly and Annie watching them. Ruby was asleep in Annie's arms as Molly stepped forward slightly. The night air around them was icily cold as Molly wrapped her arms around herself.

"Molly luv stay here" Annie warned as a barefooted Molly stepped forward. The girl was more angry than scared. She caught Morgan's eyes as Ray shoved him in to the back of the car.

"I'm ok" Molly glared "Keep away from us! Leave us alone!" Molly yelled as Gene and Alex appeared. Annie rested a hand on the young girl's shoulder stopping her from moving. Morgan narrowed his eyes and called Molly a name she didn't really catch. Ray heard it clearly as a punch was aimed at Morgan's midriff.

"She's a kid you scumbag" Ray pushed him in to the car.

"Disgrace" Molly turned to Annie "When I am a police officer like you I'm going to stop people like him from hurting anyone."

Annie smiled as she saw Gene and Alex leave the house and walk towards them. She couldn't help but wonder what sort of police officer the daughter of Alex and Gene Hunt would make. For a moment she felt sorry for any future criminals.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Phyllis was not happy at being forced to go to the local Accident and Emergency Department. Two hours, a tetanus booster, five stitches and a urine test to check there had been no damage to her kidneys from the kick to her abdomen later she had to admit that Viv had been right. Viv laughed as she continued to insist it was all fuss over nothing.

"Let's get something to eat yeah? Luigi's my treat" Viv offered as Phyllis nodded.

"Sounds ok to me. I'm bloody famished" Viv couldn't help but smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day saw Gene back behind his desk. The Chief Superintendent and Internal Affairs had kept him busy for most of the morning. It was a side of modern policing he hated. It was not what he had joined the police for as a spotty faced lanky teenager he had joined up to help the public, put the thugs and crooks behind bars. He would never understand men like George Morgan. He looked up to see Sam walk towards his office and barge in as usual.

"Guv"

"Nancy"

"Just interviewed Mia. Got the full story. Seems she was nothing but a victim in all this. The things he threatened to do to her mother were horrendous. He is nothing more than a thug. Anyway it's all on paper" Sam folded his arms and leant against the door.

"Stupid cow should have come to us" Gene was still angry at her.

"Yeah, but she was scared. Some people do very stupid things when they are scared" Sam watched as Gene nodded.

"Morgan?"

"Confessed to some of it, denying all knowledge of the rest. Pleading not guilty to assaulting Phyllis, to breaking into yours and kidnapping Gemma and attacking Alex. He's also claiming no knowledge of the dead girl in the Thames. Despite us having written evidence that he arrested her once. He says he doesn't know anything about the attacks on the girls. They are going to have to give evidence. Maybe even Molly" Sam watched as Gene glared. He knew there was an explosion on the way.

"No way Sam. No bloody way! My Molly is just a kid. There aint no way she is stepping in to that court room" Gene was pacing back and for as Sam nodded.

He smiled two years ago he never would have believed Gene capable of being an overprotective father. He had always said he didn't like kids. Then along came Alex and Molly and changed his world, for the better. He had to admit persuading Gene to allow Alex to join their team was probably the best thing he had done since he had proposed to Annie.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Molly was exhausted. But Thursday was training night. She dragged her feet as she walked home. Wes was next to her smiling. He took her bag from her as he saw how tired his friend looked.

"You said your mum said you could stay home today after everything that happened last night" He tried to juggle his rugby bag with his school bag and her netball kit. Molly nodded.

"I can carry that"

"Shut up, I'm trying to be a gentleman. Dad said I should try to step up to the plate" He shrugged.

"Is he home yet? Your dad?" Molly smiled. She liked Mr Carter and his girlfriend. Although Wes' dad did have a weird job that no one seemed to know much about. Molly had known Wes for years and still wasn't sure what his dad did for work. Only that his mum had died in terrible circumstances and that his dad worked in the city.

"Tonight, I hope. He said he'd be at the match on Sunday. Got to go to Carrie's tonight though. He's away loads, but if he says he'll be back he will be" He smiled slightly. His dad had only ever missed one rugby match and then things had got strange for a while.

"What did Gene say about you wanting him to be your dad?" Wes looked genuinely happy at the smile that spread across Molly's face.

"I think he was pleased. Uncle Evan said he'll help with the law and finding my birth father. I think it is going to be ok, Wes" She smiled before yawning.

Molly was genuinely happy, for the first time in years she had parents that both loved her and actually wanted to be her parents. She had a baby sister that she adored and had made it in to the school netball team. She knew she was lucky but the way Wes had smiled at her as she waited for him after Rugby training made her think he was fairly happy too. Maybe just this once Chris was right, things were going to be ok.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gene watched as his team all filed in to Luigi's. Phylis was berating Viv for fussing over her as Chris and Ray larked about. Sharon and Annie were laughing at both men as Sam found a table. Sharon rolled her eyes goodnaturedly as Chris began making a noise. Gene smiled, it seemed the girl had the patience of a saint.

"Oi Luigi. Bottle of your house plonk if you please" He called the exasperated Italian over to him. Luigi nodded and left the bottle on the bar.

"Si Senor Hunt. No Signora Hunt tonight?" Luigi didn't look up as he spoke.

"Oh I'm here Luigi" Alex rested a hand on Gene's shoulder as he turned to her.

"'ello Bolls" he held her gaze.

"Evan offered to have the girls tonight. House to ourselves" She smiled as Gene nodded. "I think Molly is going to bore him to death with details about how to find my ex and get him to sign the papers for you to adopt her." Suddenly Alex was nervous. "You do still want to?"

"'ow can you ask me that? You daft bat. As far as I am concerned our Molly is exactly that, ours. Different surname means nothing to me" He held her gaze as he spoke.

_To think I was wary about getting involved with this man_. _What was I thinking all those years ago?_. Alex shook her head as she slipped off the barstool she had acquired. Gene frowned, he had no idea what she was up to now. He smiled as she pulled him to her by his jacket and kissed him. The whoops and wolf whistles from Chris and Ray didn't put them off as he pulled her tighter to him and deepened the kiss. It was another night where Alex and Gene would not reach the new Railway Arms. Gene had a feeling Nelson wouldn't mind too much if Annie explained their absence. He had a family to get home to.

**authors note. Thank you for all the reviews. I really didnt think this story would get so many. I cant believe it is actually finished. The next one will be A2A set in 2010 but a Christmas fic. Please let me know what you think of this and should I write Ruby's first Christmas?**


End file.
